Second Chance
by BlueEyedAuthor
Summary: Her uncle was Bobby, her BFF was Donna, her guys were Jax and Opie. She came back to Charming for family reasons, but didn't count on falling for a Scottish crow. Chibs/OC. Story has been updated with a new chapter and the prologue revised.
1. Prologue: Life Isn't Fair

**Prologue- Life Isn't Fair**

_November, 1993._

The week of John Teller's death wasn't a unique week by any other means. It was quite mundane prior to his death and The Eleven hung out after classes let out the Thursday Jax's father would be hit by a semi. At fifteen, none of them knew their lives were about to change for the first time.

Jax, Opie, Tara, Donna, and Sara were hanging around the Morrow garage.

"So my parents are going to Napa Valley again, and my brother got us all an invite to Liz's place 'cuz her parents are gone too," said Sara. "Everyone else is already there so all we gotta do is show up."

The other four nodded but Opie seemed distracted.

"Whatsa matter Op?" said Sara.

"My parents were fighting again," said Opie. "If things don't work out, I may wind up leaving."

Donna quietly moved closer to Opie and he put his arm around her. Sara smiled. Never had there been a cuter couple.

She could still remember how The Eleven had formed.

First it had been her, her twin brother Sam and her younger sister Rachel, who was probably getting high at the moment. They had begun hanging out with Jax, Opie, Donna, and Tara in grade school, along with Blair and Liz, two other girls Sara befriended. Sam was also dating Blair, and Sara was sure her twin brother would be married before she even found a decent guy. Then there was Blair's younger stepbrother Jake, who was Rachel's age but unlike Rachel had skipped a grade so was in Sara's class. However, Rachel and Liz had been fighting over Jake since everyone had hit puberty and the drama wasn't about to stop. To make matters worse, Jake was seeing both girls off and on. Sara even suspected that the twit was seeing both girls at the same time.

"No one's leaving," said Jax. "Friends till the end."

Soon everyone had congregated in Liz's basement to do homework, watch movies, play pool, or in Rachel's case get high off the weed she'd brought.

"Rachel, are you nuts?" said Sara. "We have school tomorrow."

"So?" said Rachel.

Sara rolled her eyes and sprawled on the carpeting, watching a random film while reading off a script for _South Pacific_. She had gotten the lead role despite only being a sophomore. Donna came over and Sara took Liz's big bag of nail polish so the two friends could give each other mani-pedis.

"You're gonna be famous one day," said Donna. "You'll go to L.A. and be a successful theater actress then one day you'll come back to Charming looking glamorous and have a sexy man on your arm with a sexy accent that makes you melt like no one else."

"I'll always come back, and when I have kids with said Mr. Handsome and you have kids with Op they'll be friends too," said Sara. "Know this, Donna. You're my best friend. I'll always come back when you need me."

The afternoon turned to nightfall.

Jake and Rachel smoked pot and made out. All the other couples had paired off as well. Liz, upset that Rachel had won this round, was playing pool with Sara.

"Wanting to stay a virgin in this age is a bad idea," said Liz. "Just because we wanna wait doesn't mean we'll be loved."

"We'll find the right guys someday," said Sara.

"You're right," said Liz.

A knocking sound could be heard upstairs. Liz and Sara went up to go get it and saw it was Unser, the chief of the Charming Police Department.

"Howdy Sheriff," Sara drawled in her thickest southwest accent.

The girls laughed and slapped high fives. Unser smiled for only a second and then he was serious.

"Is Jax there?" said Unser.

"Yeah, he's downstairs," said Sara.

"I'll get him," said Liz.

She left, leaving Sara alone with Unser. As Bobby's niece, Unser knew she would find out even if he didn't tell her, so he decided just to tell her anyway.

"What happened?" said Sara.

"John Teller was out riding his Harley and was hit by a semi," said Unser. "Dragged 178 feet."

"Is he alive?" said Sara.

"Barely, he's at St. Thomas," said Unser.

When Jax and the others arrived, Unser pulled Jax aside.

**SOA**

For two days, only Jax, Tara, Opie, Donna, and Sara stayed and waited vigil. Bobby and Piney sat near the group of teens and Gemma, who was barely in the waiting room and most of the time was silent.

After two days, John Teller, the president of SAMCRO, died of his injuries.

**SOA**

To Sara, it seemed that all of Charming had turned up for the funeral.

"Who are all the bikers?" said Sara.

"Other charters, they're paying respects," said Bobby.

"You okay uncle Bobby?" said Sara.

He quietly nodded and put a hand on his nieces' shoulder, both of them knew he was lying. The priest spoke.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust…"

Sara didn't think of anything for the rest of the day. When night fell, the eleven went to Liz's and got drunk, most of them for the first time.

**SOA**

_June 18__th__, 1994._

Sara walked into the hotel room and placed candles and red roses in various places, then lit the candles.

It was Opie's last night in Charming, so Donna had asked Sara for her help. Sara just hoped the couple was having sex because they loved each other, not because Opie's mom had decided she didn't want her son around SAMCRO and was leaving Piney, taking Opie with her.

**SOA**

_Summer of 1996_

The summer of 1996 brought changes for the group. All but Rachel had graduated. She had one more year to go.

Opie had come back after graduation and along with Jax was now a Prospect, although Sara noticed that no one was hazing them.

Her graduation present had been a car from her uncle, and her parents hadn't said anything outright but Sara knew they hadn't been happy, despite the fact that she loved the white 1964 Mustang Convertible with the black leather seats. Despite how old it was, it ran like a dream. Sam and Rachel and all Sara's friends thought the car was, in their words, "sweet".

Sara, Sam, Blair, and Liz would all be going to UCLA in the fall. Jax and Opie joked about Sam's non-crow status on the last night all the friends would be together, roasting marshmallows on the beach.

"That shit's too deep for me," said Sam. "When Blair's sister was born, it reinforced the good example I want to be when I'm a father someday."

"You're a good guy Sam," said Jax.

Opie nodded in agreement.

Jake would be attending community college. He also had a job as a DJ at the local radio station.

"All of you better call me!" said Jake. "Don't forget this town!"

After they all parted, Sara drove to her boyfriend's house.

"Is this really it?" said her boyfriend.

"I'm going to L.A., David," said Sara.

"Sorry," said David. "I guess I thought we'd have more than the summer."

"Long-distance just wouldn't be fair to either of us," said Sara. "Don't worry. You'll make a woman very happy one day, David Hale."

The next day Sara drove to UCLA in her mustang and went to her dorm room. A petite brunette was unpacking her stuff on the other bed.

"I'm Sara Davis," said Sara.

"Sophie Evans," said the girl. "This is awesome!"

Sara grinned.

Her life as she knew it was about to be what she wanted.


	2. Chapter 1: 12 Years Later

**A/N: I must make a big apology to all my readers. I made a nasty blooper and mixed up the surnames of John Teller and Clay Morrow in the last post. It won't happen again, that will be fixed from here on out. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1- 12 Years Later**

_June 28__th__, 2008._

Sara quietly sat in the car with Sam, Rachel, and Blair.

Three days ago Sara had been in L.A. in her apartment that she shared with her sorority sister Stacy Taylor when she had gotten a call from Sam.

Their parents had died in a car crash, and Sara had to come back to Charming at once.

So Sara had made the drive down and the funeral had just finished. Now they had just pulled up to the family home where a lawyer would be reading the will.

"Think uncle Bobby got anything?" said Sara.

Sam shook his head – Bobby and their mom had been estranged for years. Jake and Liz, who Jake had chosen in the end and was now married to, walked out of the house and gave the group of four hugs.

"Joey and Melanie are playing together," said Liz.

"I think he has a crush on her," said Rachel.

"They're cousins," said Sam.

"Only on paper, Jake and I are stepbrothers," said Blair.

They went inside the house. Jake and Liz took Melanie and Joey to the park so the remaining four could hear the reading of the will. The lawyer showed up and after introductions, the will was read – money the parents had had at the time of death would be put in a trust fund for Joey and his younger sister Molly, and the family home would go to all three siblings. After the lawyer left Sam wanted to talk to Sara alone.

"Please stay this time?" said Sam. "I want us all together. Our parents just died. I'm moving Joey, Molly, and Blair in here for a while so we can all get some perspective. We all miss you. Please? I know you're not happy in L.A."

Sara realized what she had wanted for a long time was what Sam was asking. It would be fun now that Rachel had cleaned herself up. She ran a local restaurant, Tiki Beach Disco that was also a nightclub. Rachel had turned it into that, and it was one awesome place to party. Sara remembered back when the place was just Tiki Beach, the local hangout. Now it was that and more.

"Okay," said Sara. "I'm here to stay this time."

* * *

The next day Sara was driving around in her car. She needed to think, and she loved her car. She had no idea she was at the Teller-Morrow garage until she glimpsed the sign nearby.

"All roads lead to Teller-Morrow," Sara muttered.

She decided to find a parking spot and get out. She could see the bikes in the distance. She carefully got out of the car – the dress she was wearing wasn't the best to venture to the garage in and having a wardrobe function around Tig would be very humiliating. The man loved pussy like a fat kid loved cake. She saw a man that looked unfamiliar smoking a cigarette. He caught her looking in his direction and walked over. She had noticed he was wearing shades, like her.

"Need help with yer car?" said the man.

"No," said Sara. "I'm here to visit someone. Bobby Munson? I'm his niece, Sara Davis."

"I'm Filip Telford, they call me Chibs," said Chibs. "Bobby mentioned you a couple times, said you were an actress?"

"Theater actress," said Sara. "So where is that uncle of mine? Or is he Elvis today?"

Chibs chuckled. Sara was funny – he had heard tales from Jax and Opie about Bobby's sister and the three "spawn". One nephew and two nieces for Bobby to spoil, and the one who had known most about SAMCRO had been Sara because Jax and Opie had brought her to the clubhouse numerous times since the three had been kids. According to Bobby, she was back because her parents had died in a car crash but hadn't shown up at the clubhouse – until today.

* * *

Sara let Chibs show her inside. Bobby saw them and walked over.

"Sara! I haven't seen you in years," said Bobby.

Uncle and niece shared a hug.

"It's been a long time," said Sara.

"You're back now," said Bobby. "When do people start drinking in L.A.?"

"Depends on the person, but I could use a cold one right now," said Sara. "Not too many, I'm driving my car back. I'm actually staying in Charming, so I'll have to go back to L.A. soon and sell my half of the apartment."

Other club members began arriving. Jax came in and his mouth dropped.

"Sara, is that you?" said Jax. "You're wearing a dress."

"I wore sundresses all the time during the summers we were growing up," said Sara. "How did you become vice prez?"

"You implying I don't have a brain, Sara?" said Jax.

"Maybe," said Sara.

Gemma walked in just in time to see the childhood friends teasing one another.

"Sara Davis," said Gemma. "It's been too long."

"Hello Gemma," said Sara. "It definitely has."

Juice poured Sara a beer. Introductions were made between Sara and members that had been patched in after she had left Charming, but Sara had already met Chibs so the only ones she needed introducing to were Juice and Half-Sack, the prospect that Chibs was sponsoring. Piney mentioned Opie.

"Donna told me what you did, coming back in '03," said Piney. "You're a good girl."

Sara didn't want to think about 2003. Instead, she asked Piney why he was on oxygen.

"The smoking caught up to me," said Piney. "I see you're not smoking."

"I quit in college," said Sara. "Saved more money that way."

The conversation flowed. Tig challenged Sara to a poker game, but Jax shook his head.

"He'll turn it into strip poker before you know it," said Jax.

"Thanks for the warning," said Sara.

* * *

Sara found herself sandwiched between Bobby and Tig, the latter kept looking at her chest when Bobby wasn't paying attention and she was sick of it. She had been chewing a wad of gum, so she carefully made sure no one was watching before planting it under the barstool she sat on.

"Yuck!" said Sara. "There's gum on my barstool!"

Jax found it funny and laughed.

Sara moved a few stools over and found herself next to Chibs, so she decided to talk to him. He was laughing.

"What?" said Sara.

"You're very sneaky lass," said Chibs.

"You saw?" said Sara.

"Don't worry lass, I'm not a rat," said Chibs.

"So Chibs," said Sara. "What does that nickname mean?"

"Scottish for blade," said Chibs. "I've never met a theater actress before. What does that entail, lass?"

"Instead of movies I do live theater," said Sara. "I've done some stuff on Broadway, but I prefer California so I mostly perform in L.A., San Francisco, and Las Vegas. When I'm not doing that, I usually pursue my favorite hobby, which is photography."

* * *

Bobby looked and noticed that Chibs and Sara were still talking.

"How long they been talking?" said Bobby.

"An hour, going on two," said Gemma.

"Give him a few more minutes and they'll be doing more than talking," Tig muttered.

Jax rolled his eyes. Sara was practically his cousin.

Then again, it wasn't like anyone in the club knew what had happened in 1997.

* * *

"So has Jax behaved himself? I know after Tara left he went through a slew of women," said Sara.

"Jackie-boy got married to a woman named Wendy and divorced her in the space of three months," said Chibs. "He got her pregnant during that time, so Jackie-boy's gonna have a son."

Sara almost spit out the soda she was now drinking and began laughing.

"What's so funny lass?" said Chibs.

"Jax… having… a kid," said Sara. "He knew I'd be going away for spring break one year and he called me while he was with someone! Don't ask."

"Spring break?" said Chibs.

"Yeah… my friends and I pulled together enough money to go all four years," said Sara. "It's fun to blow off steam."

Sara liked Chibs. He didn't need to know about all the partying she had done on all four spring breaks… it had been a lot of partying. She had been in South Padre when Jax had called her that time, heard a weird noise on the other end and a woman orgasm. Now every time Jax called her she teasingly asked him to finish first then call her back.

Sara and Chibs talked some more, bits about their past and random stuff they liked about Charming and things they had in common.

Sara never mentioned San Francisco, or what had happened in 2003.

It was too painful.

* * *

Chibs found that he was really enjoying Sara's company. She was kind, funny, and had a flirtatious smile. It was obvious that whatever level of fame she had achieved she didn't take it for granted.

He saw her look at her watch then her eyes widened.

"I'm supposed to meet a friend for dinner! I'm gonna be late!" said Sara. "Sorry."

"S'okay lass," said Chibs.

Sara then bade everyone good-bye and left so she could meet Donna at Tiki Beach Disco for burgers and fries. She got there with seconds to spare.

"Mary is watching the kids, but said she wants me back ASAP," said Donna. "I can't wait until September and Opie gets out."

"Yeah, it'll be great when he gets out," said Sara. "I – I should've stayed when I came back the first time. I'm so sorry Donna."

"Sara, you were going through shit," said Donna. "I can't blame you for wanting to go back to L.A. I'm so sorry about your parents."

"Thank you," said Sara. "I just wish things had been different. Daddy the doc, mom the lawyer, and their lovely son."

"Don't forget you and your sister," said Donna.

"They didn't love Rachel and I as much as they loved Sam, but they still wanted the three of us to be there for each other," said Sara.

Sara realized with sadness that that void had been why she had only stayed for a short while in 2003. Opie had been in jail, and Donna had needed her help. Blair and Liz too, has they had both been pregnant around the same time and Blair had been about to pop… and Ramon had died.

Sara felt herself losing touch with reality as Ramon's face formed clearly in her mind…

"Sara!" said Donna.

Sara jumped as her best friend brought her back to earth.

"Thanks," said Sara.

"Are you okay, Sara? It's okay to be upset," said Donna.

"It's been five years – my god, five years three weeks ago!" said Sara.

Sara hated this. She was usually the stronger of the two, she didn't like depending on others when she was upset. Sam had been the exception. He was her twin, therefore he was her rock. After the women were finished eating, Donna almost went completely pale when the bill came. Sara knew things must've been bad because the food wasn't expensive.

"I have this," said Sara.

"I'm paying you back when I can," said Donna.

"You don't have to," said Sara. "You're my best friend and you don't care that I'm an actress, that's payment enough."

They parted ways and Sara drove back to what was now home, but when she tapped the brakes she realized with horror that they weren't working. She immediately slowed down and drove to Teller-Morrow. When she got there, she parked in the garage and Half-Sack came out.

"Sara, hey!" said Half-Sack.

"My brakes died," said Sara.

She turned it off and shakily stepped out.

"I thought I was gonna die driving over here and I was creeping so slowly it wasn't even funny," said Sara.

Jax and Chibs showed up to see what had happened.

"Where's uncle Bobby?" said Sara.

"He's doing one of his gigs," said Jax.

"What happened lass?" said Chibs.

"The brakes went, I don't know how," said Sara.

Half-Sack had been examining the brake line. When he came out from under the car, he was pale.

"Someone punctured the brake line several times," said Half-Sack. "It looks like Swiss cheese."

"I don't believe this," said Jax.

He was angry. Someone had tried killing Sara.

"Jax, please don't do anything rash," said Sara. "Not for me."

"Chibs, take her home," said Jax.

He stormed off. He was too angry to even think. He had an idea who had done this, but the bastard couldn't be in Charming… last Jax had heard the bastard was in Boston.

* * *

"Was I wrong to suggest Jax not do anything?" said Sara.

"No, lass," said Chibs. "You want a ride?"

"Sure," said Sara.

She knew the way she was dressed was very unsuitable, but she didn't care. There was something about Chibs that Sara couldn't quite put her finger on, and she had a pair of biker shorts on underneath her dress anyway. She got on, put on the helmet Chibs offered her then after she put her arms around him they set off for Sara's new home. When they got there Sara noticed Sam's car was gone.

"I thought you said your siblings were home?" said Chibs.

Sara went back inside and came back out with a note.

"Sam and Blair went to dinner, Rachel went to work," said Sara. "Just you and me till they all get home. Rachel always gets home after two a.m. and I got no idea when the others will be home."

"Aye," said Chibs. "I'm gonna stay till your brother gets here then."

"Jax and I have been friends since the beginning of time, so he always worries," said Sara. "When will he realize I'm thirty and can take care of myself?"

"Jackie-boy won't be happy if I leave you here alone," said Chibs.

"Alright," said Sara. "Least I can do is invite you inside."

They got inside but Sara wound up tripping over a pair of shoes, falling into Chibs, and sending them both crashing to the floor.

"Are you okay?" said Sara. "Sam left his running shoes in the middle of the entryway – again. He did that back in the day, too. Some things never change."

Chibs nodded. Both of them were suddenly aware of the compromising position they were in, tangled up in each other's arms on the floor.

"We shouldn't do this, luv," said Chibs.

"I disagree," said Sara.

After helping each other up, they made out on the staircase.

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 2: Fireworks

**So I'm having a hard time figuring out who the Horatio to Jax's Hamlet is. I have been leaning towards Chibs, though. I do hope that doesn't piss off any Opie fans. I can't even tell if he's loosely based off anyone at all. As for the most recent episode, The Culling... Chibs yelling after beating that guy up was funny, but Tig biting that one guy was gross. A mix of everything in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2- Fireworks**

_Subject: Settled In & Happy 4__th__!_

_Hey girls, it's Sara! Just thought I'd check in with you all before I head out to watch the fireworks!_

_So I'm completely settled into my old house. I found a pleasant surprise – my darkroom is still set up. I thought I'd walk in there to find a guestroom, but no. Still there. I think I'll bust out my old SLR that has to use film and take some pictures today. I'll leave the digital SLR at home for once._

_Charming takes Independence Day very seriously. No shit. The school band plays the national anthem and there's a huge barbecue and lots of food at the town park, and then when night falls the fireworks go off._

_I know what else you three are thinking. Am I going it alone – again?_

_No._

_I met someone my first day, and we've been seeing each other ever since. I'm not dropping any names because I don't know where it's going yet, but if I don't tell someone I'll burst. He is taking me to the fireworks, and we'll see where it goes from there._

_Take care, girls._

_Sara._

_P.S. I got the part of Velma Kelly in _Chicago_ at a theater in L.A._

Sara sent the email to three of her sorority sisters and heard a motorcycle outside. She quickly ran into the bathroom and checked her makeup and outfit, which consisted of a red cami, blue denim capris, and white flip-flops. The little makeup she had put on looked okay and she sprayed on some perfume. Her hair was down in waves. Sara just hoped it didn't become too hot, but she had some hair ties in her purse just in case. From the look on Chibs' face, she had done well selecting her outfit. She got on the bike and off they went. When they arrived, they made a discreet entrance.

"I think today we should tell everyone," said Sara. "What do you think?"

"Aye," said Chibs. "No time like the present luv."

They wound up running into Sam first – but he already knew.

"I'm not a journalist for nothing, sis," said Sam. "I'm also your twin – good luck keeping things from me."

Blair hadn't, but thought it was awesome.

"You go have fun," said Blair. "You better dish later!"

"I have known her since I was a kid, she'll tickle it out of me unless I sit down and actually talk to her," said Sara.

"Your friends know your weakness," said Chibs.

Soon Chibs and Sara had come clean with everyone in Sara's life, except for everyone in SAMCRO and Donna. Jax began walking over.

"Speak of the devil and he arrives," said Sara. "Hey Jax! Still alone I see."

"You found a date before me, that's not right," said Jax. "I have to wonder why of everyone here you two wound up together. Is there something going on? If so, I'd like to hear it – from both of you."

"Last two weeks, we've been seeing each other, Chibs and me," said Sara. "I didn't know you were gonna get upset."

"I'm not, but I'm curious and happy for both of you," said Jax. "Just try not to make things awkward, okay?"

"Yeah, I get it… no christening the clubhouse," said Sara.

"I didn't need that image in my head… but I now need something to drink, where's that guy selling the beer?" said Jax.

Chibs pointed Jax in the right direction and when the vice president left Chibs put an arm around Sara. He noticed she and Jax seemed to like teasing each other.

"How about we get some food and find somewhere to sit?" said Sara.

As they set a picnic blanket down in a grassy area, Bobby came over.

"I've been hearing things," said Bobby. "Is it true? Are you two together?"

"Aye," said Chibs.

"Don't kill him," said Sara.

"Relax! Don't do anything I wouldn't do and you two will be fine," said Bobby.

Bobby left.

"I guess that's his form of a blessing," said Sara.

"Aye," said Chibs. "What would you like to eat, luv?"

"Fried dough," said Sara.

Chibs gave her a kiss before he left. When he was gone, Gemma came over with a beer in each hand and handed one to Sara.

"So Bobby told Clay who told me that you're with Chibs?" said Gemma.

"Yeah," said Sara. "It just kinda happened and I like where things are at the moment."

"You know that when you're considered his old lady things are gonna start happening, right?" said Gemma. "I'm not talking about what happened when you were only known as Bobby's niece and friends with Jax and Opie. Personally I would've loved to see you with Jax but those sluts got a hold of him and he lets them in like they're actual women."

Sara knew what Gemma was talking about – hangarounds, sweetbutts, crow-eaters.

"I know what you mean," said Sara. "I was at the clubhouse with Chibs one night and Emily Duncan was flirting with him like a bitch in heat. We kept having to move because she followed us and each time I noticed the buttons on her trashy top disappear each time so her boobs practically fell out."

"What did you do about it?" said Gemma.

"I threw a dart at her head," said Sara.

Gemma smiled.

"Good girl," said Gemma. "I hope to see more of the two of you, especially at my dinners."

"We'll be there," said Sara.

Gemma left and Donna walked over.

"So what's going on?" said Donna.

"Just waiting for someone," said Sara.

"I saw Gemma leave," said Donna. "You're not dating Jax, are you?"

"Hell no!" said Sara. "I've known him since I was four."

They laughed, but Donna's face was serious afterwards.

"Which one, Sara?" said Donna. "I know all their names! That whole club is the reason Opie is in jail! Doesn't that mean anything to you?!"

"From what Bobby told me, it was another club member who left Opie exposed, and the guy hasn't been allowed back in the club since," said Sara.

"It doesn't matter to me!" said Donna. "They're poison! All of them!"

"Then I guess I'm poison too," said Sara. "After all, I'm related to Bobby and I actually met someone in the club who made me happy… do you know how unhappy I've been? I haven't felt anything between then and now. I'm surprised I didn't die from the pain. I almost had everything and I lost it all because I couldn't duck fast enough."

Donna was shocked. She knew that what had happened mere months before Ope's prison sentence had almost shattered Sara irrevocably. For Sara to even be at the place she was in was a miracle in itself.

"It's not your fault," said Donna. "God, I'm such a jerk!"

"No you're not," said Sara. "You're upset, and frustrated, and I have no right to flaunt whatever is going on with this guy in your face."

"I changed my mind," said Donna. "Dish now or I tickle you."

"Chibs Telford," said Sara. "I met him my first day here and things have been good since then. I'm still worried, though."

"What happened in '03 isn't going to repeat itself," said Donna.

Chibs then came back with fried dough and a couple beers.

"Should I 'ave bought three?" said Chibs.

"It's okay," said Donna. "I gotta get back to my kids."

She left, and mouthed "call me" to Sara before she was out of sight.

The couple ate the fried dough and talked as night fell and the stars came out.

"Wanna know one of my deepest darkest secrets?" said Sara.

"What deep dark secrets would you have, luv?" said Chibs.

"My favorite book is _Moby Dick_," said Sara.

"How is that terrible?" said Chibs.

"Jax and Opie teased me mercilessly about how they'd never read a classic unless they were forced," said Sara.

As the fireworks went off, they made out on the blanket.

"After this… your place or mine, luv?" said Chibs.

"Yours… I'm not able to be quiet and Joey is too smart for his own good," said Sara.

"Aye," said Chibs.

* * *

After the fireworks ended, Sara's phone rang. She picked it up.

"_Like my welcoming gift?" said the voice. "Too bad you didn't crash and burn, 'cuz you deserved it!"_

"Steven?" said Sara.

"_That's right Sara," said Steven. "I'm back. Who's the biker?"_

"No one!" said Sara.

She realized then she had said it a little too quickly.

"_He is someone… I saw you make out with him, let him put his hands all over you," said Steven. "You can't run away from me, Sara. Expect another call, sweetie."_

The phone went dead. Sara didn't realize how shaky she was until Chibs took her hand in his.

"What's wrong, luv?" said Chibs.

"Can we just go to your place?" Sara whispered.

She had known when Half-Sack mentioned her car's punctured brake line that it had been Steven's doing. She had hoped she was wrong. Luckily he had been able to fix her prized mustang… but her life was another story.

* * *

As soon as they got to Chibs' place, parked the Harley and went inside, all restraint was gone. They frantically ripped each other's clothes off and wondered if they should even try making it to the bedroom. Sara nixed that plan when she saw the couch and pushed Chibs onto it, straddling him. It had been a while since she had gotten any, and she planned to get some as quickly as possible.

"Chibs," Sara screamed. "Oh, Chibs!"

For once, she wasn't afraid of what could happen to her. It was just here and now and the sheer bliss on Chibs' couch as she screamed his name.

* * *

The next morning Chibs brought her back home. He gently cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.

"Whatever's hauntin' you luv, you can tell me," Chibs whispered.

He sped away and Sara quietly crept up the stairs to find Donna of all people waiting in her bedroom. Blair, Liz, and Rachel were also present, sitting on the bed. All were armed with a pillow each.

"I called them when you didn't come home," said Blair. "Tell us what went down."

Sara rolled her eyes.

Nothing had changed a bit in Charming.

**Review please! Also, I'm hearing someone may get killed off? Can you guys possibly tell me who?**


	4. Chapter 3: At The DriveIn

**So I typed up several chapters, but I was doing a big english paper and I didn't really have the time to upload anything, but I do now. Have fun!**

**Chapter 3- At The Drive-In**

The shit hit the fan mid-August.

At the time, Sara just didn't know that it would happen.

The day had started with one of Steven's taunting phone calls, a nasty surprise from her juvenile delinquent of a nephew, and lunch with an old friend.

* * *

Gerald Jackson walked into Horseshoe, the sole motel in Charming, and requested a room.

"Do you have any particular preference?" said the girl at the desk.

"No," said Gerald.

She handed over the key to the smallest room in the place, Room 10. It was on the first floor, which worked out great.

He would have to keep an eye out for Steven, and warn Sara that that bastard was in Charming hunting her down.

This was the only motel in Charming. The bastard had to be staying in a room here.

The only question was which one?

* * *

Chibs pulled over at the Davis home, hoping to ask Sara if she wanted to see that new Batman film _The Dark Knight_. She had been talking about it for weeks, and Half-Sack was also going to see it, so maybe it wouldn't be a bad way to spend the night.

That was when Chibs encountered the mud demon.

"You're Auntie Sara's special friend!" said the mud demon.

Chibs realized it wasn't a demon at all. It was a five-year-old kid covered in mud. He suddenly remembered a kid from the Fourth of July – Sara's nephew Joey. He had thought the five-year-old was well behaved. Apparently not.

"I went to an old barn and fell in mud!" said Joey. "Can I look at the bike?"

Chibs knew that Joey would attempt to climb on it, which wasn't safe – not to mention the Harley would then be covered in mud too.

"You're too dirty," said Chibs.

"That's what Auntie Sara said the last time when I wanted to go in her car," said Joey.

Chibs realized this wasn't the first time the kid had gotten dirty.

"Your aunt is a very smart woman," said Chibs. "Where is she?"

"In her lab," said Joey. "She's making a monster, and it's gonna eat you!"

"No, I was developing pictures," said Sara.

She came down the stairs and walked outside.

"I leave you alone for ten minutes… look at you!" said Sara.

She gave Chibs an apologetic look before directing Joey to the backyard and hosing him down. He was so dirty that if she let him in the house, he'd track mud all over the place.

* * *

After Joey had been cleaned up and was in a new set of clothes, Blair arrived. The kid pulled a 180 and acted completely docile around his mom, who teased Chibs and Sara as they left.

"Have fun you two… behave," said Blair.

She shut the door.

"Does she know she's got a delinquent on her hands?" said Chibs.

"I doubt it," said Sara.

Suddenly her phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello?" said Sara.

"_Sara, its Gerald. I'm at Tiki Beach Disco. Seems that sister of yours cleaned her act up, but that's not why I'm here," said Gerald._

"What the hell are you doing in Charming?" said Sara.

"_You know why," said Gerald. "Meet me for lunch so we can talk."_

He hung up. Sara was shocked. She hadn't heard from Gerald in years, not since he had moved to Boston.

"You okay luv?" said Chibs.

"Yeah," said Sara. "That was an old friend. He found out I moved here and wants to meet up for lunch at Tiki Beach."

"Aye," said Chibs. "I'll drop you off then."

* * *

Gerald was sitting in a booth when he saw a motorcycle pull up. Not too unusual from what he knew about Charming and SAMCRO. However, he hadn't thought that Sara would be on it with the Son, and the two of them kissing no less. Gerald wasn't angry though. He was happy she was moving on. She needed to, it would've been unhealthy for her not too, to stay obsessed, like he had. She walked inside and upon seeing Gerald gave him a look.

"What would your wife and sons think?" said Sara. "You're a man obsessed!"

"I'm trying to protect you," said Gerald. "It's what he would want."

"Steven's here isn't he?" said Sara. "We both know you've been tracking him, which is why you left San Francisco for Boston, because we both thought that was where he took off to after…"

She couldn't finish her sentence. The pain of 2003 still had its grip on her, despite the healthy direction her life was going in as she reconnected with family, friends and had started a new relationship with someone.

"You're right, I have been tracking him," said Gerald. "Maybe I am obsessed, but I fear he'll try again what he attempted five years ago. Have you been honest with them? I'm a PI now, whatever you say I won't use against you."

"They don't know," said Sara. "I think my uncle suspects something but not the specifics. My two friends in the club don't know anything. One was imprisoned months later and I just kept it from the other."

"What about the one I saw you outside with?" said Gerald.

"No way," said Sara.

"They can protect you better than I," said Gerald. "You grew up with these people, you should tell them."

* * *

That night Sara and almost everyone in Charming went to the drive-in to see _The Dark Knight_. Chibs soon found out that while not everyone read gossip rags, Sara had a good-sized following in Charming. Blair's teenaged sister, Sydney Parker, was peppering Sara for details about _Chicago_ and asking if she could put them on her blog. Chibs realized the teenager wasn't afraid of him when she followed the couple around asking all sorts of questions.

"So how long ya stayin' here? Who is he?" said Sydney. "He looks like Bono. You sure know how to pick 'em."

"Where are your friends?" said Sara. "Last I heard you and the other two are starting your senior year this fall."

As if on cue, two other girls came up.

"Morgan Hale and Teagan Sharp, this is Sara," said Sydney.

"I know," said Teagan. "You rocked in _The Phantom Of the Opera_! Can I have your autograph?"

She had a program for the musical in her hand. Sara signed it and Teagan grinned as if she had won a prize.

"I heard you directed a play recently," said Teagan. "Sydney, talk to Blair and get the 'Charming Darling' on the staff, 'cuz the drama teacher we got now doesn't even like her job – hell, I think she was high last year. High!"

"And that coke head is a fat cow," said Morgan. "Although, I think Sara would've still been famous even if she had…"

"No she wouldn't have! We've met your mom!" said Teagan. "They had to break up! He would've snuffed her dreams out and she'd be just like your mom!"

"Movie star turned alcoholic, how depressing," said Sydney. "The life of a Hale wife."

"Girls?" said Sara. "It was great talking to you three, but my boyfriend and I must get some food and go back to the car."

Chibs and Sara left to go back to the mustang and the girls found all their other friends to hang out with.

"Sorry," said Sara. "They mean well, but they've still got some growing up to do."

"They look up to you," said Chibs. "Charming Darling?"

"Someone called me that after I became famous, and it stuck," said Sara. "Doesn't help that I have Tony Awards to back that up."

"How many luv?" said Chibs. "Also, what is all this like for you?"

"I'd rather not say," said Sara. "I pride myself on not bragging. I told myself a long time ago I wouldn't become self-absorbed, which is why I'm not close with many people in my profession. Most of the actresses are either bitchy or are into an illegal substance, like my co-star Tiffany. She has a drug store in her dressing room, I kid you not. Sweet, but she's way too dependent on too many things. The actors are mostly okay… well, the gay ones anyway. They don't have drugs or hookers, but they do have booze, which is good 'cuz when the director yells at everyone a stiff drink is a must. One of them, Marco, has a cocktail shaker and he's quite generous, but I steer clear of it. Too much alcohol and I'll short out my vocal cords, and then I'm screwed."

"Do you have something in your dressing room luv?" said Chibs.

"Mine is right by the back door of the theater I'm currently working for," said Sara. "Easy access to the Starbucks next door and the pizza boy gets a kick out of us theater types. I also have a mini-fridge where I keep some healthy stuff, but I also got enough Red Bull to send Half-Sack into space sans the jet back, and when I quit smoking in college I began chewing gum more often. I guess you could say I supply the chewing gum and the caffeine."

"You like coffee?" said Chibs.

"Kid stuff," said Sara. "I worship espresso and Red Bull."

The couple bought a big plate of nachos. When they got back to the car, Chibs remembered he had forgotten to get drinks.

"I got that covered," said Sara.

She reached under the front seat and pulled out a bottle of red wine.

"Nachos and wine?" said Chibs.

"Why not?" said Sara.

They ate their food and watched the movie. It was very good. Sara was convinced the Joker tailored his story about the scars to whoever was listening to frighten them, and later told Chibs she was sure the Joker had done it himself to freak out the residents of Gotham.

"Maybe someone he thought he could trust did it," said Chibs. "Maybe that person made him lose everything and then gave him the scars as a reminder."

Sara quietly raised an eyebrow. Chibs didn't seem like the type to be so deep about a movie.

It was only when they headed back to his place that she realized Chibs hadn't been talking about the Joker at all, but himself.

So Chibs had some personal demons too. She just hoped they weren't as grisly as her own.

The next morning, Sara woke up, got dressed, and walked outside to grab the paper. For reasons unknown to her Chibs seemed to have let her have free run of the place. Maybe things were moving faster than she realized?

All conscious thought was stopped when she saw the bouquet of blood-spattered white roses leaning against Chibs' motorcycle. There was a note attached to the bouquet.

_Either you die or he dies. It's your choice._

_Steven_

**The plot thickens... review!**


	5. Chapter 4: Babies, Slushies, & The Truth

**I'm sad Half-Sack died. I know why he had to get killed, but still. Also, I have a picture of Sara Davis on my file, if you guys are interested. Have fun!**

**Chapter 4- Babies, Slushies, And The Truth**

Jax sat in a chair in the hospital, his head in his hands.

His ex-wife had overdosed, and the doctors had had to do an emergency c-section. His son, Abel, was ten weeks premature and wasn't expected to survive.

Sara was sitting next to him. If it wasn't someone she considered a brother, she never would've showed. Due to what had happened in San Francisco five years ago, she hated hospitals. She hoped Tara could save Abel from the abdominal tear his mother had caused and the family flaw that had taken Thomas Teller at the tender age of six.

Tara. That had been one person Sara hadn't expected to see.

Tara had gone to Chicago, and hadn't stayed in touch with anyone, not even the girls in the group.

"Bitch," Rachel had said, before getting high as a kite.

Sara knew it had taken the events of 2003 for Rachel to clean up. She had gone to rehab, and then the owner of Tiki Beach had wanted to retire months into Rachel's waitressing job. As a result, Rachel had become manager and had made the place look wicked awesome, and added the weekend nightclub.

"Only on the weekends," Rachel had said. "This is Charming, not L.A."

Ah, but what a success it was! Just because Rachel didn't get high anymore didn't mean the party was over. She just wasn't stupid anymore.

Then there was Tara. Sara knew Tara knew what had happened to her in 2003. Everyone else in Sara's circle except for Jax, Opie, and Tara had come to help her. Sara hadn't wanted the first two to know. Tara never even called, never asked how Sara had been, never even cared.

Rachel was right. Tara was a bitch.

Unfortunately, due to the bouquets she kept getting, Sara knew she had to come clean with Jax. He only knew of what had happened in 1997… but not 2003.

This morning there had been one just like the others. Blood-spattered white roses with a nasty note.

Sara knew that Steven would never stop until she was dead, but it was better than one of the guys getting killed. Her phone rang. It was Donna, who proceeded to complain about Opie considering getting back into SAMCRO.

"You want me to come over?" said Sara.

"I thought you were with Jax," said Donna.

"I hate hospitals, you know that," said Sara. "I'll be over in a few."

She shut her phone then turned to Jax.

"Donna called, wants to talk," said Sara. "I'm heading over. Call if there's news, ok?"

They shared a hug then she left. She wound up passing the nursery on her way out and sighed. That old familiar pang she had thought had silenced itself years ago could be felt as she looked at the babies. Sara vaguely wondered if she would ever get the chance to be a mom. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Tara out of the corner of her eye.

"Sara?!" said Tara.

Sara took off, Tara in hot pursuit. Sara ran into an elevator and hit the button for the first floor before Tara could even get a good look at her.

Right now Sara only wanted to see one person. When she ran out of the hospital doors, she vaguely wondered if she had sent some sort of signal by accident because there was Chibs, leaning against his bike. They kissed and Chibs held her close to him afterwards.

"Any news?" said Chibs.

"It doesn't look good," said Sara. "Can I have a ride? I didn't bring the car, I came with Gemma."

"You never have to ask, luv," said Chibs.

They left.

* * *

Later that day after a ride with Chibs and helping Donna, Sara was feeling better.

That was about to change.

In addition to her stalker, she ran into a familiar face that she hadn't wanted to see.

She had been in the convenience store when it had happened. The hot California air had been getting to her so she had gone in to get a slushy. She had been about to order when a voice behind her spoke.

"She'll take the Pina Colada flavor, if you guys still have it," said a male voice. "That is, if you are Sara Davis 'cuz back in the day you couldn't get enough of that Pina Colada slushy."

Sara turned around. There was a cop behind her, and he looked so familiar.

"David Hale?" said Sara. "You've gotta be kidding."

"Nope," said Hale. "I'm back. Deputy Chief of the Charming PD. Gotta take back what's ours."

The slushy had been finished, and Sara tried to pay but Hale wouldn't let her.

"I've got more money than I know what to do with, and we aren't dating anymore," said Sara.

Hale nodded and let Sara pay.

"Don't do that again," Sara hissed.

She left the store, Hale followed.

"What do I have to do to get you to leave me be?" said Sara.

"I see you haven't called SAMCRO… maybe leaving helped you see my side of things?" said Hale.

"Leaving only helped me get my career going," said Sara. "I'm glad I came back. I missed my family."

"Which one?" said Hale.

"I only have one," said Sara.

He noticed she was different. She was a lot classier than the night she had dumped him, and she wasn't smoking anymore. Maybe another fling would be in the cards. She definitely wasn't an average SAMCRO woman, even though it seemed she had gotten some ink in the twelve years he hadn't seen her. Her hair was so dark it was almost black, and she had hazel eyes that seemed to stare into anyone she looked at. Also there was the fame factor. No SAMCRO woman he had ever met graced the gossip rags for being an actress.

"Would you like to catch up?" said Hale.

"Nah," said Sara. "I've caught up enough."

She walked to Donna's.

"I'm screwed," said Sara. "Hale found out I'm back."

"So?" said Donna.

"So when Opie came back after graduation I was the third wheel, so I let Hale go out with me and get in my pants so I wouldn't be bored!" said Sara. "I'm worried he'll get back at me for dumping him."

"From what I remember he was a nice guy," said Donna.

"He's also in a position to use the law to his advantage," said Sara. "Clay couldn't get him in his pocket."

"How do you know all this?" said Donna. "I don't need to know club stuff, or how you find out."

"Bobby told me, because he thought my ex might use me to get to the club," said Sara. "I just wanted a casual thing for the summer. I think Hale might've wanted more. He wants to catch up. I've already got a plan for that."

"What?" said Donna.

"Say I change my mind and that I'd love to and send Rachel in my place. I know he wants to hook up, whether it's for nostalgic or club reasons I'll let Rachel figure it out. She's wanted to nail him for years," said Sara. "Losing my virginity to Captain America was the worst mistake I made in my teen years."

Course, Hale was also the least of her problems. Steven would be an even bigger issue. For that, she would have to follow Gerald's advice and come clean with the club.

* * *

Sara walked into the clubhouse and found Jax and Chibs talking.

"Either of you know where Uncle Bobby is?" said Sara.

"Right here," said Bobby. "What's going on?"

"I haven't been honest with any of you, and I thought keeping this from you would protect the club," said Sara. "I think I may have been wrong."

"Are you talking about Steven?" said Jax.

"Yeah," said Sara. "He's in Charming. A lot happened when I was away, and I'll have to tell you everything, but can we talk somewhere private?"

"Church is empty," said Bobby.

The four of them went inside.

**So here's a list of the tats Sara has, and if there's an asterisk next to it that means it was visible enough for Hale to see it.**

**Angel's Eye on the back of her neck.***

**Two small hearts on her left shoulder, one has a halo, the other has horns.**

**Her sign, Aquarius, on her arm.***

**Shooting stars on her ankle.***

**Vine of Ivy along her lower back.**

**Review! I'd love to see more!**


	6. Chapter 5: Stuck In Hell

**So this chapter will explain what happened to Sara in 2003 and who Steven is. Thanks to all who have reviewed, faved, and put this on alert. Happy holidays!**

**Chapter 5- Stuck In Hell**

"It was my freshman year of college," said Sara.

_September 1996-March 1997_

"I'm Sara Davis," said Sara.

"Sophie Evans," said the girl. "This is awesome!"

Sara immediately liked her new roommate. She was an energetic pixie who after introductions started jumping on her bed.

"Sophie, you'll break the bed," said Sara.

"You only live once," said Sophie.

Sara grinned and shook her head. Two girls came in from next door, introducing themselves as Skylar Wilson and Stacy Taylor. Skylar had brown hair with blond highlights and Stacy was a redhead.

"You got the attitude, we got the booze!" said Stacy.

Soon Blair and Liz walked in as well.

"Sam gave me your dorm number," said Blair.

Sara introduced all the girls and they partied into the night. The weeks went by and classes were okay, except for Trig. They all hated it, and wanted to get it done before rushing the sororities that night.

"I hated Trig too," said a guy.

His name was Steven Vance, captain of the football team, and he had been checking Sara out all week. He was a senior, she was a freshman. Both of them were single, so when he asked her out, she said yes. He was cute with his all-American looks and a relationship with him wouldn't hurt.

All six girls wound up pledging Theta Pi, the most elite sorority on campus. Many women who became members became famous, so Theta Pi girls were a big deal.

Throughout the relationship, Steven would give her white roses.

_Present day_

"Then I was in a theater production at school, and I found out he had slept with several girls on the side – even when we started going out," said Sara. "I was pissed, so I pulled a Gemma."

_March 1997_

Sara walked briskly across the quad.

"Sara, hey," said Steven.

"Get out of my face!" Sara yelled.

"Huh?" said Steven.

"That's the only excuse you got? I heard about your extra-curricular activities… does Harvard accept that on their resumes?!" Sara yelled.

Several students were watching. Let them. She wanted everyone to know how badly he had humiliated her. The fight got worse. She never let him get a word in.

"It's over!" said Sara. "I never wanna see your pathetic whiny ass again!"

_Present day_

"I was so betrayed and humiliated, so I did the only thing I could think of after that," said Sara. "Went to Cancun on spring break with the girls, and Sam came along. It was fun, and Skyler, Stacy, and I were single so the three of us had the most fun. When I got back to campus, Steven began stalking me. He would follow me and leave threatening messages on my phone. The week he was supposed to graduate I left the campus because I had no classes. That way I could lay low."

Jax remembered where she had laid low. Charming. Tara had left the very same night Sara had shown up, and the events of that night both friends would be taking to their coffins.

_May 1997_

Jax sat in his dorm room, going through a bottle of Jack Daniels.

Tara had left him. She had had enough of Charming, enough of him being SAMCRO, and had left.

He wanted to get drunk, fuck a sweetbutt, and forget tonight had ever happened.

He then heard a knock and a feminine voice say his name, and it definitely wasn't his mother.

"Come in!" Jax drunkenly yelled.

The door opened to reveal Sara.

"Sara? What are you doing here? Holy shit!" said Jax.

"Can I have a pull off that?" said Sara.

She took the whiskey bottle from him and took a big drink out of it before he could answer. They shared the bottle as Sara told Jax why she had come back.

"I dumped my ex for cheating on me and he started stalking me," said Sara. "He's leaving this weekend so I decided to lay low here until he was gone."

"You coulda called, Ope and I woulda come up and kicked his ass," said Jax.

"I didn't want you and Ope to get in trouble because of me," said Sara. "Sam already punched his lights out several times."

"Good thing Ope and I taught you two and Rachel how to fight," said Jax.

"Where's Tara? She'd never let you drink this much," said Sara.

"She dumped me and left," said Jax.

"Bitch," said Sara.

They talked some more and drank some more. Soon they sat on the floor with the closed bottle of Jack and spun it around.

"Haha it's pointing at you!" said Jax.

"Do whatcha gotta do then!" said Sara.

Jax rolled the bottle aside and pulled Sara into a kiss. Fueled by angst and whiskey, they took the budding make-out session to his bed where they went all the way.

The next morning, when Jax woke up and he saw the brunette asleep next to him, he was hoping he was hallucinating, and that he hadn't just slept with his good friend Sara Davis. The girl woke up and sure enough, he had.

"What the hell?" said Sara. "How much did we drink last night?!"

"A lot," said Jax.

"What happened up here stays up here," said Sara. "My uncle doesn't need to know about this. We take this to the grave."

"I agree," said Jax. "We still friends?"

"Course," said Sara.

_Present day_

"The last three years didn't have that kind of drama afterwards," said Sara. "I had a few more crazy spring breaks stateside, and my junior year I spent my fall semester abroad in Italy. There was a theater group in Naples that I was with, and I learned a lot, not to mention the photos of Mt. Vesuvius that I have."

She took a deep breath before continuing the rest of her story. This was where things got hard. Chibs noticed Sara looked like she was about to cry.

"You don't need to finish the rest, luv," said Chibs.

"I have to," said Sara. "After I graduated, I was accepted by a theater group in San Francisco, and I had to move down there. I was playing the part of Rizzo in _Grease_, which was a good move because I was well known afterwards, but it was the first day I went that things were crazy. This poor kid who had come in to set up the spotlights fell to his death and I found the body."

_June 2000_

Sara stood off to the side as two detectives asked questions. One was African-American and had a wedding band. The other was Hispanic and Sara noted that his left hand was bare. Good thing too, because he was hot. His blue eyes stood out from the rest of his appearance, and unlike his conservatively dressed partner he was wearing jeans, a white button down with several buttons undone, and a leather jacket. The hot detective, Ramon Sanchez, and his partner, Gerald Jackson, asked questions, and seemed satisfied with the answers. It was probably an accident, but Ramon gave her his card if there was anything else she knew.

When Sara examined it closer, she saw his work number crossed out, his personal number written in, and a message to call her.

_Present day_

"We hit it off after that, Ramon and me," said Sara. "He had been born and raised in San Francisco, and his family was killed in a house fire when he was seventeen so the SFPD and I were all he had. I know you guys aren't exactly nuts about cops but I was 22 and hadn't dated anyone in a while. Things got even more serious, we bought a house and on my 25th birthday, he took me to the Santa Monica Pier and I had the gift of a lifetime."

_January 20__th__ 2003_

The lovebirds walked around, eating hot dogs.

"So is Donna going to come down here?" said Ramon.

"She might, would you mind?" said Sara.

Ramon shook his head and decided to silence Sara with a kiss. After finishing their food they got on the Ferris wheel. When they got to the top, Ramon handed Sara her birthday present, which she opened. She gasped. It was a diamond ring. Ramon got down on one knee.

"Sara, I love you," said Ramon. "Would you marry me?"

"Yes," said Sara.

Ramon got back in his seat and slipped the ring on her finger.

_Present day_

"We eloped towards the end of May in Napa Valley," said Sara. "ATF had come to Charming, and Gerald found out Steven was back, so the two of us decided we would do it ourselves and make it very private, we had no guests at all. Then we went on a cruise through the Mexican Riviera. The night we got back, we went to see _The Italian Job_ because Ramon thought it would be a good movie. When we got back to our house, we found that Steven had broken in."

_June 7__th__, 2003_

For moments, no one spoke. Sara had told Ramon that she had been harassed by a boyfriend from college, but she hadn't expected it to go this far. She saw to her immense horror that Steven had a gun in his hand and he was pointing it at them, or rather at her. Everything that happened next seemed to happen in slow motion.

Steven aimed at Sara's head and fired.

Ramon pushed her out of the way so she wouldn't get hit.

He was hit instead.

Steven fled.

_Present day_

"I just remember seeing him lying there on the floor with a bullet to the head," said Sara. "I don't remember calling 911 or how I wound up at the hospital, or calling Gerald and Donna and asking them to be with me. I just remember that they showed up. Gerald started a manhunt for Steven, but he was out of California by then."

_June 7__th__, 2003_

Sara sat in the waiting room, numb.

Ramon had been rushed into surgery, but there had been nothing the doctors could do for him. He was now hooked to a ventilator, and considering Sara was his wife, she was the one who would have to pull the plug.

"Have they caught that bastard?" Donna whispered.

"He's nowhere in the state," said Gerald.

"Shit," said Donna.

She was angry. Opie was probably going to serve jail time, and now her best friend, the woman who was always there for the people in her life, had just lost her husband to that psycho ex she had dated in college.

"I have to do it tonight," Sara whispered. "Donna, when I – I'm d – done c – c – can y – you take me somewhere?"

"Anywhere you need to be," said Donna.

_Present day_

"I said my good-byes and wound up staying with Gerald until he left to chase Steven down in Boston, then I lived in New York for a few years, came back to L.A., then came back here," said Sara. "Gerald resigned from the force and is now a P.I. He's in Charming, trying to find Steven before he finds me, but Steven's already found me. He's been following me, and I know he'll try to kill me again."

"So that's his way of getting revenge for getting dumped?" said Bobby. "I'd say he had no marbles to begin with."

"Aye," said Chibs.

"Jesus, Sara," said Jax. "You were here five years ago after Opie got sentenced, why didn't you tell us any of this?"

"I don't want anyone else getting killed because of me," said Sara.

She ran off before any of them could see how much she was crying.

Chibs ran after her.

**Between those two, they got enough baggage to make soap operas look like comedies. Review!**


	7. Chapter 6: Starting Over

**I'm thinking of starting a forum... we are in need of an able-bodied assassin who doesn't have a problem killing that ATF bitch. Also, who saw "The Culling" and rolled their eyes at Fiona saying Chibs would never change, when Jimmy O is practically evil? If you ask me, I just think she's stringing him along. If she really loved him, she would've tried escaping or whatever needed to be done, JMO. And here's the next chapter. Have fun. **

**Chapter 6- Starting Over**

Sara ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She had to get to her car and drive back to L.A. Let Steven have her, but the club was her family and she didn't want Steven to hurt her family.

She never saw the crack in the pavement, but one of her heels hooked on it and broke, and she fell onto the pavement, hard. The pain that shot up her ankle was so bad she almost cried out.

"You okay luv?" said Chibs.

"I broke my heel, hold on a minute," said Sara.

She took her shoe off and tried to get up but found she couldn't put weight on her foot. Chibs put an arm around her to help her stand.

"How bad does it hurt luv?" said Chibs.

"I think I broke it," said Sara. "I'll be replaced! How could I be so stupid?"

"You're not stupid," said Chibs. "I'll have to get the Prospect to fix that crack, though."

"Poor kid," said Sara. "I was in a sorority I know what it's like."

Chibs picked her up and carried her to his bike.

"You gotta have that looked at luv," said Chibs.

* * *

Tara put up the x-ray of Sara's ankle on a light.

"It's not broken," said Tara. "I'm not seeing any ruptured muscles, and given the history on your chart, it looks like you've strained it, which is better than a sprain."

"How long will I be out of commission?" said Sara. "I'm in a production so I can't be out too long."

"Two weeks," said Tara. "How did you strain it? Teller-Morrow doesn't have a theater."

"Broke the heel on a cheap pair of stilettos," said Sara.

"Running from someone like when you ran from me when Abel was born?" said Tara.

"You never cared how I was, and don't say you didn't know what happened to me," said Sara. "Ramon's death was all over the goddamn gossip rags. Every Tom, Dick, and Harry that read them knew. Course, bikers don't read that shit so none of them knew till I told them."

"He seems to care about you a lot," said Tara. "Why did you make him wait outside?"

"I don't want Steven to hurt someone else close to me," said Sara.

"I know all about that," said Tara. "You dated him, then when you ended it he went psycho, am I right?"

"You don't understand shit," said Sara. "You left Charming, you didn't even stay in contact with me or the other girls, and you never returned for Opie and Donna's wedding, or Sam and Blair's, or Jake and Liz's. You cut yourself out of our lives and said to hell with us. Well, to hell with you too. Now I suggest you stop trying to be a shrink and keep your day job as a doctor. May I have my stuff so I can go?"

Tara gave Sara what she needed, and Sara left. Chibs took Sara back to her place and they sat on the couch in the living room. Blair then walked in the door and saw the compression bandage on Sara's ankle.

"What happened to you?" said Blair.

"I'm never buying cheap shoes again," said Sara. "Least it isn't my left ankle, that's the one with the shooting stars tattoo on it.

Blair laughed. Suddenly Sara's phone rang.

"Stacy, I got company," said Sara. "What? No way! Have you even bought a place yet? Why am I not surprised that you just said that? The place is packed already, Sydney just moved in because her parents are being jerks. Well, there is a small place near the beach that would suit you. No one's looked into it. Bye!"

"What just 'appened?" said Chibs.

"Blair's friend as well as mine, Stacy Taylor, who is kinda the running gag of our group due to her mother marrying into the Irish mob in Boston then the Italian mob in New Jersey," said Sara. "Don't ask it's too long a story. Anyway, she's a social worker and the one working at St. Thomas quit, so Stacy accepted the job without even buying a house first. I may help her look into something tomorrow."

"Luv, you strained your ankle," said Chibs. "You havta take it easy."

"How come Sam hasn't gotten in your face yet?" said Blair. "You must be tight with Jax, because Sam, Jax, Opie, and Jake have been tighter than nails since they were all kids. Yeah, that's why Sam's feathers haven't ruffled."

"He tries anything I'll kick his ass," said Sara.

"Jake… isn't that the man who owns the local radio station?" said Chibs.

"Yeah, I gave him an interview a couple weeks ago," said Sara. "He was acting like a little kid on Christmas. To change the subject, where's Rachel?"

"The hospital," said Blair.

* * *

"I can't believe her," said Rachel. "She shoots dope all throughout the pregnancy… I don't even know why I tried helping her. The bitch can't even help herself."

Jax had gone back to visit Abel and Wendy, and had seen Rachel exit Wendy's room. Rachel had been nothing but trouble, and had been doing drugs for the longest time, but she had cleaned up in 2003. Jax realized now that Sara's tragedy had probably been the reason for Rachel's turnaround. She and Wendy had befriended each other in rehab, and at first had been able to help each other get clean. Rachel had stayed clean but Wendy had used off and on, then after the divorce had used all the time. Then Rachel had found out something nasty – the money Wendy had paid the dealer for the shot of crank that almost killed Abel, she had stolen from Rachel's wallet when Rachel had tried being a good friend and bringing the expectant mother a week's supply of groceries.

"I'm done with her," said Rachel. "I can't deal with her anymore. She ODed in here, too! She's a mess! I cleaned myself up and stayed that way!"

"I know," said Jax. "You've done real well for yourself, and the Disco's policy on entry is strict, which the club likes. You've done well for you, the club, and Charming."

"18 to enter, 21 to drink, and my bouncer is a fiend at checking IDs," said Rachel. "I just want to provide some fun for the youngish crowd, because we're all so bored and need a place to go out and party, and on neutral ground. I'm not being a bitch with this situation, Jax, but I can't get dragged in. I gotta cut the ties so I can stay away from the drugs. You must think I'm a bitch."

"No I don't," said Jax.

"Good, but now I gotta hit the road," said Rachel. "Tiki Beach Disco doesn't run itself. First, a hug for the new dad!"

Rachel gave Jax a hug, which he returned.

Jax watched her leave, and couldn't help but be amazed at how much the Davis siblings looked alike. They all had brown hair but the women's hair was much darker than Sam's. Sam and Sara had hazel eyes, while Rachel's were blue. They were smart like Bobby, but Bobby would never admit that Sara could out-sing him any day of the week. Also, Sara and Rachel had the exact same pair of white-gold hoop earrings that they had worn since they were teenagers.

Later that day, Sam rolled around with a box of cigars.

"For the new dad," said Sam.

"How's the Charming Gazette treating you?" said Jax.

"I'll know I'm home when I get my first heraldo in Charming," said Sam. "Over five years and still nothing! The action was better in D.C."

"You'll get beaten up for sure if you don't shave off that attempt at a beard," said Jax. "It makes you look like a serial killer."

"Blair says the same thing," said Sam. "She's also suspicious because I haven't given Chibs a lecture as to how Sara should be treated, but there are two reasons why I haven't: you're tight with him so I'm not worried, and Sara will beat me up!"

The friends laughed.

* * *

Blair had gotten a pillow for Sara to put her leg up on.

"I'm gonna take the kids to Tiki Beach Disco, let them visit with Aunt Rachel," said Blair. "I've got a Masters' in psychology, I'm a guidance counselor at the high school so whatever goes on between the sheets scars even teenagers, let alone little kids. And speaking of the high school, the drama teacher got let go, so you will be directing all the future plays at Charming High."

"Excuse me?" said Sara.

Blair smirked and pulled her blond hair into a ponytail before taking Joey and Molly to the restaurant.

"Blair just loves to imply innuendos doesn't she?" said Chibs.

"She went straight from getting her Masters' to getting married to having Joey," said Sara. "Blair only dated Sam, no one else, so I think she may live vicariously through me at times. Consider that a warning."

"Aye," said Chibs. "Now it seems things are looking up for you, luv."

"She must've mentioned me to the principal right off," said Sara. "No wonder Sydney seemed overly excited today. She's hanging out somewhere with Morgan and Teagan so it's just us."

"Good," said Chibs. "I'd like to talk about what you told Bobby, Jax, an' I."

"Okay," said Sara. "I thought when Steven and I went our separate ways that nothing more would happen, and I spent my college years enjoying being single, then I met Ramon. It should've been me that night. I care about you. I don't want Steven to get to you."

"I'm ex-IRA, luv. Anyone's gonna die it's him," said Chibs.

"You really know how to reassure me Chibs," said Sara.

"You told me somethin' back at the clubhouse, and I'd like to tell ya somethin' too," said Chibs.

Sara listened as Chibs told her about Fiona, Kerrianne, and how Jimmy O had taken them away from Chibs and had left the scars on his face.

"That's awful," said Sara.

"Does it matter to you that Fiona and I are still married?" said Chibs. "It's only a technicality, but I know it might bother you."

"Technicalities don't bother me," said Sara.

She wondered if she and Chibs were each other's second chance at something good.

"I won't let that bastard hurt you again, luv," said Chibs.

They heard a knock at the door. It was Tig.

"I just got out of a very interesting Church meeting," said Tig. "Seems we got a psycho from your college days to take care of? Clay has Unser on the lookout."

"Pretty much sums it up," said Sara.

Tig went in the kitchen like he owned the place and helped himself to a popcorn packet, which he popped in the microwave. When it was done, he put the popcorn in a bowl.

"I would've gotten you a gun but Bobby said Sam had a no guns policy," said Tig. "Something about Joey not knowing when not to touch things."

"My nephew is a juvenile delinquent," said Sara.

"Aye," said Chibs.

Tig found a six-pack and walked into the living room with the popcorn and beer and turned on the TV. He sat in a chair while Chibs and Sara sat on the couch. A rerun of _CSI: NY_ was on.

What Chibs didn't know was that tomorrow, he would be stuck in a CSI-esque problem of his own.

**I will be doing a chapter on "Seeds" next, I loved that episode. It was funny. Seems between that and "Balm" Chibs hates nasty drivers lol.**


	8. Chapter 7: CSI Charming

**I apologize, this chapter is shorter than the last two I put up. It's a little lighter though, because I wanted to lighten things up lol. Also, the teens mentioned here will have shenanigans of their own, 'cuz growing up in Charming isn't without stuff happening lol. Also, I don't own shit so don't bother trying to sue.**

**Chapter 7- CSI: Charming**

Sara's first day teaching Drama happened to be interesting, to say the least. Sydney hadn't been able to sign up, but Teagan and even Morgan, who wasn't the theater type, had signed up. Sara figured Morgan wanted to stick with her friends and take a creative class to blow off steam. She had several other kids on her roster that were tight with the girls. She glanced at the list of girls first.

First there were the Calaway sisters – Shaena, a senior, and her younger sister Madison, who was a sophomore. They were both on the varsity squad with Morgan.

Jenna Sanford from all appearances appeared to be one of those girls who was involved in everything. She was a senior and took honors' courses.

Jessica Wells was another varsity cheerleader. Sara vaguely wondered just how much of an influence Morgan had over her friends and classmates.

There was a junior named Kaitlyn Carter, who according to Blair was new, as her parents were both in jail and she was living in Charming with her older sister Kristina, who Sara knew because Rachel had hired the older girl as a bartender at Tiki Beach Disco. Sara hoped Charming would be a good fit for the teenager.

Another senior named Candace Holden had taken the class twice before, so it was obvious to Sara that the girl was a theater nut.

Then Sara found the guys.

Aiden Finnegan seemed smart enough, but there wasn't much about him. He had been adopted by the Klein family last year, and his adopted brother Josh Klein was also in the class.

She also saw that Zack Cooper, Morgan's longtime boyfriend, was also in the class. Sara hoped she wouldn't be prying their lips apart. The fact that only three guys had signed up made her wonder if they had only signed up with their girlfriends.

Her former principal, Barnes, now her boss, walked in the door. He was as bald as the day she had graduated from Charming High.

"If it isn't Sara Davis," said Barnes. "So glad you're doing this, a celebrity here, and a homegrown one at that, will definitely boost morale around here. Now, I need to talk with you about Aiden Ramsey, I think Blair may have mentioned a few things?"

"She said he was new last year, but that's it," said Sara.

"He's a bad egg," said Barnes. "Detention, suspension, only a matter of time before he gets expelled. I'm surprised he hasn't dropped out already. It's only a matter of time before the crow ends up on his back. Maybe with you back in town Hale's efforts to put SAMCRO behind bars will be fruitful. He was always a good kid, came from a good family. Those friends of yours on the other hand…"

Sara had to hide her anger. Barnes had never liked Jax or Opie, and she wondered if he remembered just how tight she had been with them, how tight she still was with them.

"Thank you for your warning, but I now have to get ready for class," said Sara.

After he left she sat at her desk, seething. The kids began arriving and Sara took attendance. All of them had shown up. Sara noticed Aiden had signed up because he was genuinely interested, and also noticed he had the nickname "Blaze", which he later told her was because of a paint job he had recently done on his car. After they all got to know each other a little bit by sharing personal stuff that wasn't heavy, she popped in a DVD of _Remembering The Titans_, as it was a movie the whole class would probably enjoy and would give them something to bond over when the bell rang.

Despite Barnes, Sara was having a good day and hoped Chibs was having a good day as well.

* * *

"I'll flush their bellies with bleach, no DNA," said Tig.

"What did your mother do to you?" said Clay.

"I watched one of them CSI shows with Chibs and Sara last night," said Tig.

* * *

By the time everyone had gathered inside Church, Jax had finished filling Chibs in on Tig's DNA fiasco. Chibs wasn't happy about that. In addition to worrying about Sara's safety, he now had to worry about Tig's sex life getting them all thrown in jail by the ATF.

"What were ya thinkin'?!" said Chibs.

"Getting my dick sucked twice," said Tig.

"They can't prove anything suggesting manslaughter," said Bobby.

Jax decided that they would grab bodies from Skeeter, so he took Chibs, Juice, and Half-Sack with them. Juice was telling them all about the woman he'd met at Tiki Beach Disco.

"She was tight, I tell you, tight," said Juice. "Red hair, big brown eyes, and the best bod I've seen in ages."

"Red hair… is her name Stacy Taylor?" said Chibs.

"Who's Stacy?" said Half-Sack.

"Sara's sorority sister, whatever that is," said Chibs.

"Sorority?! Wow!" said Half-Sack. "So what happened, Juice?"

"Let's just say I may christen her new house once she moves in," said Juice. "She's got a pretty good set of ethics for this life so she may be cut out for it."

The men laughed as they got to the funeral parlor. Skeeter wasn't interested in money, but women.

"Sara Davis, she's got the longest legs I've ever seen, and I've brushed up on theater but I can't get her to go out with me," said Skeeter. "That body? I'm sure she's good in the sack!"

Half-Sack hoped Chibs didn't charge the guy, because he doubted he could hold his sponsor back if that happened.

"Sara's like my sister, Skeeter," said Jax.

"Alright, I understand," said Skeeter. "I'd love to get in Emily Duncan."

"Sure, I'll make it happen," said Jax.

Half-Sack had to dig up a grave for the Mexican corpse. He remembered Emily because he had been at the clubhouse the night Sara had thrown that dart at Emily's head.

He knew that Sara still had it out for the crow-eater. He checked his watch.

School was out.

"Damn," said Half-Sack. "I'm gonna miss one hell of a catfight."

* * *

Chibs had called Emily, but only for Jax. Unfortunately, Sara had pulled up in her Mustang with Stacy just as Emily pulled up in her car. Sara, knowing the crow-eater wouldn't take a hint, pulled right in front of her just as she was about to ease in that parking spot.

"I was here first!" said Emily.

"Get your own damn parking spot!" Sara yelled.

"Yeah you slut!" Stacy yelled. "Get outta here!"

Sara and Stacy got out the car and saw Chibs and Juice giving them looks.

"Jax wanted me to call her luv," said Chibs.

"I still don't like her," said Sara.

"You want me to fuck her up Boston style or Jersey style?" said Stacy.

"Boston? Jersey? Damn!" said Juice.

He took Stacy inside the clubhouse, and Emily went up to Jax's room.

"It was club business, luv," said Chibs.

"I know, I just can't stand her," said Sara. "Every time we come here to spend time together she always tries to get your attention, and I'm her competition and she knows it."

"She was only a good time, you're the real deal," said Chibs.

He took her inside and Sara led them up to Chibs' dorm room, and pushed him on the bed.

"Do me now," said Sara.

"Aye," said Chibs.

He kissed her greedily, flipping them over so he was on top. They both stripped each other down in a frenzy neither of them able to take their time like in the movies, which suited the couple just fine.

"You're the best!" said Sara.

* * *

Jax and Emily lay in his bed, satiated, when karma bit Emily in the ass.

"OHHHH, CHIBS!!!!! OHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

Jax started laughing, and Emily's jaw hit the floor.

When she left, Jax cranked up his iPod all the way.

He had had no idea that one of his closest friends was a screamer.

* * *

Jax and Sara encountered each other right before he had to leave.

"Take a shower, you smell like cheap perfume," said Sara.

* * *

Half-Sack found the dead Mexican.

"He stinks and he's fat," Half-Sack muttered.

"BEWARE THE ZOMBIE BAKERS!" Chibs yelled.

Half-Sack looked up to see Chibs, Jax, and Juice.

"Jesus you scared the shit outta me!" Half-Sack yelled.

"How we gonna get him out?" said Juice.

"We're gonna need a tow truck," said Chibs.

When they drove off with the bodies, they wound up getting cut off by a red car.

"Asshole!" said Chibs. "He made me spill my beer!"

Later when they had gotten away from the cops and were setting up the crime scene, Jax was telling everyone about how he and Sara had filled the vents with fish.

"The school stunk for weeks, and that wasn't the only senior prank I pulled with Sara," said Jax. "The two of us with our friends, pulled three more crazy ones. We bred mice and set them on the school, and Opie, Sam, and I broke into a farm and caught three pigs. Sara was manning the getaway truck. We numbered the pigs 1, 2, and 4 and the teachers were on the lookout for a missing pig all day long. The last one was a goat in the principal's office. Then Sara did the mother of senior pranks all by herself. She set a skunk loose."

"Another stinky one," said Chibs.

"Not quite, its glands had been removed," said Jax. "Course, she never told anyone outside her friends that and everyone was running for their lives."

After they were done and despite a "detour" with the guy who cut them off earlier, they got back to Charming in one piece just in time for Gemma's dinner.

* * *

Gemma wasn't exactly sure what to think of the redhead that Juice was smitten with after only a day. She was a friend of Sara's, which gave her some help in Gemma's book. She also didn't seem to be a crow-eater and she had come to Charming to be a social worker at St. Thomas, and her mother's marriages had obviously shown Stacy how the outlaws lived, but she seemed to have that same grab bag of ethics Sara had, walking that middle line between outlaws and regular life.

Maybe Stacy would be okay. Gemma would know after the dinner.

* * *

Chibs and Sara sat side by side at the table, eating dinner and talking with everyone else. She caught Gemma's eye. The older woman smiled.

Sara remembered Chibs' words. Things were looking up, indeed.

The couple looked into each other's eyes as Chibs took Sara's hand in his under the table.

**So that is my attempt to lighten things up. Review!**


	9. Chapter 8: Mistaken Identity

**It's been too long since I updated this. Luckily I got several chapters pretyped and ready to go, so I'll toss 'em out when I can lol. The story will be slightly AU in future chapters, mainly because I want to explore some things on the show that ended prematurely... like Half-Sack and Cherry, they were too cute!**

**Chapter 8- Mistaken Identity**

"So, you wanna go to the Carnival?" said Juice.

"Sure, a lot of people from the hospital are going," said Stacy.

They arrived, and went on some rides. Chibs was busy with McKeevy, so he couldn't make it, so Sara was with Bobby, Tig, and Jax.

"Least you're making time for your old uncle," said Bobby.

"You're not old," said Sara.

"Let's find someone – I mean something – to do," said Tig.

"Smooth one, Tigger," said Sara.

"Way to clean that up, Tig," said Jax.

They all had a good laugh and soon found their way to the dunk tank.

"Oooh, look at the big bad bikers!" the clown taunted. "Come to get clowney all wet?"

"Oh yeah, he's not local," said Sara. "Even the new girl in my class knows better."

"Smart girl," said Bobby.

"Soak that idiot, you guys!" said Sara.

Tig pressed the button, sending the clown into the tank. Sara busted up laughing, and kept laughing even when Jax held him down.

Soon all the Sons had to leave, but Sara stayed so she could hang out with Sydney, who had begged Sara for some time at the carnival that day.

When night fell, everyone Sara had been with at the carnival left so she left too.

* * *

The car's windows were steamed up, and the couple fell back against the back seat, satiated from the sex they had just had.

"I never pegged you as the type to fuck after the first date, let alone before," said Rachel.

"I don't," said Hale. "You just do crazy things to my head."

"Big head or little head?" said Rachel.

They laughed.

"We can't do this again, not in the cruiser anyway," said Hale.

"Can we use your cuffs this time?" said Rachel.

Before Hale could say no, she straddled him.

Damn Davis sisters. He hadn't been able to resist Sara then and he couldn't resist Rachel now.

* * *

Stacy came by the clubhouse a couple days later. Spotting Bobby, she walked over.

"Bobby?" said Stacy.

"Ah, Stacy," said Bobby. "Good to see ya."

"I can't find Juice," said Stacy. "Ya seen him anywhere? I can't reach him on his phone, and I gotta get to work."

"I'll keep an eye out," said Bobby.

"Thanks," said Stacy.

Her phone rang. After saying something, she hung up.

"Never mind, he's been found," said Stacy.

She drove off, and Bobby laughed so hard the beer he had been drinking came out of his nose.

* * *

"Well, there's your girlfriend," said Hale.

"A week," said Juice.

Hale looked. It was Sara's friend from college, the new social worker at St. Thomas, and she was hot.

"I brought that change of clothes," said Stacy. "Wow, Juice! You're a looker!"

The couple laughed as Stacy helped Juice get in her car before his makeshift diaper fell down.

"I'll take you back to the beach house, you can get some coffee and change," said Stacy. "How much did you drink anyway?"

"I didn't, don't ask," said Juice.

Stacy rolled her eyes and they drove off.

* * *

Chibs and Sara lay in the hammock that had been in her backyard ever since she could remember. Chibs had to go up north to Canada with McKeevy and they were spending some time together before he left.

"How long?" said Sara.

"Few weeks," said Chibs. "I'll call when I get there. You got the pre-pay?"

"Yeah," said Sara.

"That's good luv," said Chibs.

"By the time you get back my ankle will be healed, which means I get to do rehearsals again," said Sara. "Although, by the time you get back the show will be running. Would you wanna come see one?"

"Aye," said Chibs. "I'd love to see you on stage."

"Wanna see the darkroom before you have to leave?" said Sara.

"Sure," said Chibs.

They went to the darkroom and shut the door.

"What's with the red light?" said Chibs.

"I need it to develop the pictures," said Sara. "Regular light is too harsh."

Chibs gently pushed Sara against a space of wall that wasn't occupied by anything, and left a trail of kisses from her lips to her neck and back again. They did away with each other's clothes. Sara groaned as Chibs slid inside her.

"Please… just let me come!" Sara cried.

"Whatever you say, luv!" said Chibs.

She came right there in the darkroom, Chibs followed seconds later.

"Watch your back in Canada," said Sara.

"I will," said Chibs.

They fell asleep. Chibs woke Sara up a few hours later.

"I gotta go, luv," said Chibs.

They shared a kiss before he had to leave.

* * *

A few days later, everyone from the club headed to Indian Hills.

No one in the club knew that that was the window Steven had been waiting for.

The day he struck, things were normal.

Sara had gotten the bandage off, and was able to head to L.A. so she could rehearse.

Sam was typing up a story he had done, so he wasn't home. Blair was home, making grilled cheese for the kids. Joey and Molly, ages five and three respectfully, always thought their mom was the best when she made grilled cheese.

"Mommy?" said Joey.

"What?" said Blair.

"The batmen are gone," said Joey. "Does that mean the bad man will hurt Auntie Sara?"

"How do you know about that, and they're not batmen, they're bikers," said Blair.

"I heard you talk to Daddy," said Joey. "Auntie Sara says they keep the bad guys from hurting us, so they're batmen too!"

"You read way too many comic books," said Blair.

"Do not!" said Joey.

* * *

"So you're deputy chief," said Rachel. "I always knew you were a good squeaky clean boy."

"Didn't those times having sex in the cruiser prove you wrong?" said Hale.

"You still felt guilty!" said Rachel.

Hale laughed. He had taken her to the country club. He was eating filet mignon, but Rachel was apparently obsessed with seafood and was eating a platter of oysters.

"These babies are aphrodisiacs," said Rachel. "Have one."

"Nah, I'm good," said Hale.

They seemed to be hitting it off, until Hale made a huge error. They had gone back to his place, and after a couple rounds of steamy sex, they had started talking.

"So you still talk with your uncle? Still tight with Jax and Opie, like the old days?" said Hale.

"You are a piece of shit," said Rachel. "You think that just because we're fuck buddies I'm gonna tell you everything about SAMCRO?!"

She got up, got dressed, and left before he could even try explaining himself out of that one. On the way out, she lit a cigarette and took a big drag so the apartment would smell like smoke until Hale got rid of the smell.

"Asshole," Rachel muttered.

She walked home, tossing her cigarette along the way.

* * *

Steven saw Sara walking back to her family house. Her Mustang was nowhere to be seen. Maybe it had broken down. He knew it was her. She was wearing those same white gold hoops she had worn when they had been going out.

He watched her go inside and saw her silhouette enter the living room.

Not caring where the bullets hit, he fired twice and smiled when she went down.

* * *

As Sara drove down the road leading to her house, she saw a police car. She also saw Opie's bike. Sam ran over, Opie was with him.

"What happened?" said Sara.

"It's Rachel," said Sam. "Someone drove by the house in a red pickup and opened fire. She caught one in the shoulder."

"A red pickup? Oh my god, Steven drove one in college! This is all my fault!" Sara wailed.

"It's not your fault, and she's still alive," said Sam. "Blair found her just in time. I guess the kids are heavy sleepers, 'cuz they didn't hear a thing."

"How bad?" said Sara.

"Stable, she didn't even need surgery," said Sam. "She's probably bitching about the hospital food right now."

Sara was so emotional that Unser, the only one on the scene, couldn't question her. He knew what was going on, because Clay had told him to keep a lookout. However, the house was now a crime scene and the Davis family had to stay elsewhere until the investigation wrapped up.

Sam, Blair, and the kids were going to stay with Jake, Liz, and Melanie.

Opie took Sara to his house, and they told Donna what had happened.

"That's awful!" said Donna.

"I'll stay on the couch," said Sara.

"No, I'll make up the guestroom," said Donna.

"Jax said if this escalated to stay at the clubhouse," said Sara. "I'm not gonna endanger you or the kids. If he says to go there, I'll have to go."

When Jax came back from Indian Hills and heard what had happened, he went straight to Opie's house.

"How is she?" said Jax.

"She hasn't said much," said Opie. "Offered to baby-sit if Donna and I wanted to go out. She's always been a good friend."

"A good friend we gotta keep around," said Jax. "It isn't safe for her or your family if she stays here. She'll stay at the clubhouse until the problem's solved. Prospect's gotten her car to the garage."

Sara thanked Opie and Donna for letting her stay the night before she got on Jax's bike and left.

"You'll stay in Chibs' room," said Jax.

"Did anyone call him?" said Sara.

"No," said Jax.

"Good, I'd rather tell him when he gets back," said Sara.

She went to Chibs' room and was so exhausted from last night she fell asleep the minute she lay on the bed.

The next morning, she got a call from Rachel.

"_Hale came by with a bouquet of roses that smelled like ass," said Rachel. "I didn't even wanna see him, and he brought me flowers that smell like ass."_

"Are you okay?" said Sara. "How do you feel?"

"_Like I've been shot," said Rachel._

"You're being sarcastic, so I guess I don't have to worry anymore," said Sara.

After ending the call, Half-Sack knocked on the door and asked if she wanted to shoot some pool.

"Jax says I'm supposed to entertain you," said Half-Sack.

"You poor thing, I'll be out in a minute," said Sara.

She then laughed for the first time in hours.

It could only go up from here.

**Sorry if my update was too short. Review please!**


	10. Chapter 9: To Love A Crow

**Chapter 9- To Love A Crow**

Rachel had just been discharged but she was having a hard time getting her sister off the guilt trip. Steven hadn't been found so the shooting had gone cold, allowing everyone but Sara to move back in, so Sara had gone to Liz's to collect her cats, a Bombay named Gus and a Himalayan named Victoria, which Sam and Blair had taken with them at first.

"I suggest shutting up and enjoying yourself. We're at the Taste of Charming," said Rachel. "That hospital food sucked, I could use something yummy."

"I guess," said Sara.

"Aw, does someone miss her boyfriend," said Rachel.

"Kinda," said Sara. "He called while you were in the hospital, hearing his voice helped."

"You're in love with him," said Rachel.

"No I'm not," said Sara.

"Yeah you are, I can tell," said Rachel. "He loves you too."

"No he doesn't," said Sara. "That brush with death is making you loopy."

"No it's not," said Rachel. "I've seen the way he looks at you, Sara. If he only wanted a fuck he'd only stare at your boobs anyway."

"You're such a wiseass," said Sara.

"It's a gift," said Rachel. "I was serious when I said it. Jax, Opie, and Sam could all be in the same room and he'll still give you that look. You won't admit it because you don't want Steven to wack him – which is why I got my hair highlighted the minute I was discharged."

"Glad you did. Then he'll wack the right sister next time," said Sara.

"That wasn't funny," said Rachel. "Let's go give Gemma some of our hard earned moolah."

They walked over to Gemma's booth. The SAMCRO queen gave both women hugs, and Luanne did the same right after.

* * *

Chibs drained the last of his beer, looking at the wallet photo of Sara that he had stuck inside one of the slots. However, because everything was done and McKeavy never though it was too early for a beer or women, they were at an Irish bar near the border. It was pretty amusing – McKeavy was a hardass when doing business, but take him out of that setting and stick him in a bar and he was the funniest man in the place.

"Who's the lass?" said McKeavy.

Chibs realized McKeavy had seen the wallet photo and cursed.

"Relax, I won't tell 'im," McKeavy slurred. "Probably won't remember tomorrow mornin'. Look, ya never shoulda married Fi. I warned ya, but you were 18 and ya weren't thinkin' straight, she only wanted power. What of this new one? Ya love her? She looks familiar… wait a minute."

McKeavy and Chibs both saw the TV at the top of the bar airing last night's episode of _Letterman_, the bartender had taped it. Sara was the feature guest and was laughing at something the talk show host had just said.

"She's famous? Sheesh!" said McKeavy.

"Relax, she doesn't know shite," said Chibs.

"She got any sisters?" said McKeavy. "All the women here are mine!"

Chibs rolled his eyes then ordered a shot of whiskey when he saw McKeavy drooling.

* * *

Later that day, Sara and Donna walked around sipping lemonade and talking about Kyle Hobart being back in town.

"Do we have to talk about him?" said Sara.

"No," said Donna. "Chibs. Are you in love with him?"

"You're the second person to talk about me loving Chibs," said Sara. "Rachel hasn't even been out of the hospital a day and she's implying things."

"You've been with him a little over three months," said Donna. "Besides, I won't go implying things all over the place where the free world can hear it, so feel free to spill."

"You're right," said Sara. "I love him. I know you don't agree with the club, but I've been walking a line between the club and a normal life for a long time. I can't have a normal life, even when the Steven thing blows over I'll still be famous, and I know Chibs doesn't care that I'm known all over the U.S. I can't say the same for most of the men I've dated, though. They hear the name Sara Davis and are like, 'Wow, the theater actress!' With Chibs, I'm just Sara. I can be myself."

"You've obviously given the relationship a lot of thought," said Donna.

"I didn't want to wreck things," said Sara. "After Ramon died, I snapped. After I left and went to New York I fucked every Tom, Dick, and Harry in all five boroughs."

"Shit," said Donna.

"My sentiments exactly," said Sara. "I'm not messed up anymore, thank god. What about you and Opie?"

"I don't know," said Donna. "I drew up papers. If he goes back to the club, I'm leaving."

"You two have been in love since you were four," said Sara. "Just answer one question for me. Cut all your problems out of the equation right now: all the debt, the arguing about the club. Do you still love Opie?"

"Yes," said Donna.

"That's something to work on," said Sara. "Work on that, and talk with each other, no more fighting. If you still think you wanna leave him, I'll set you up at the house in the Keys that my sorority sisters and I all bought. You and the kids can stay there as long as you need."

"I wish your advice was that simple," said Donna.

"When life is complicated, drink tequila," said Sara.

She pulled out a flask from her purse and the best friends drank the goods.

"I must be drunk, I see Elvis!" said Donna.

"No, that's just Uncle Bobby," said Sara.

They laughed.

* * *

Chibs came back the next day, and wasn't too happy that everything had gone to hell while he was away.

He had gone to the Davis house to surprise Sara, and had found Rachel there instead with a sling in her arm, who had told him about the shooting.

"Doctor said I'll be fine," said Rachel. "Obviously I'm one of those annoying people that just won't die."

"Where is she?" said Chibs.

"Clubhouse," said Rachel.

Chibs drove there to find Sara and Half-Sack playing pool.

"They've been playing pool for weeks," said Tig. "Let's see how long he can keep our resident celeb entertained."

Tig then laughed, and Chibs walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Guess who luv," said Chibs.

Sara turned around and gave Chibs a big kiss.

"I find it hard to believe you're famous… you're not like Paris Hilton," said Half-Sack. "You're very nice to us."

"You're just happy I gave you some yummy recipes that didn't have meat in 'em," said Sara.

Chibs and Sara went upstairs.

"That's my cue to take a ride," said Bobby.

"They won't even have time to do anything," said Tig. "Clay wants a Church meeting later."

"Oh," said Bobby.

He seemed relieved, but turned the radio all the way up anyway.

* * *

"I stopped by your place, and your sister filled me in," said Chibs. "Why didn't you call me luv?"

"You had club business, and I know enough not to interrupt that," said Sara. "I stayed with Opie the first night, then Jax brought me here. I'm okay, but I'll be great when Steven's gone. How were things up north?"

"Fine," said Chibs. "McKeavy saw your picture in my wallet and was happy that he could keep all the women we met to himself."

"Sounds like quite the character," said Sara.

Chibs heard meowing and knew it was Sara's cats, Gus and Victoria. Gus, a black cat, got between them in the bed and Victoria was shedding all over the place. They then heard a commotion. The couple exited the room to find Bobby cursing and the toilet overflowing.

"Ew!" said Sara. "That is so rank, Uncle Bobby!"

"Half-Sack, get in here!" Bobby yelled.

Half-Sack found a pair of panties in the toilet.

"Who do you think would flush panties down the shitter?" said Bobby.

"Weird," said Half-Sack.

"Very," said Sara. "Now I gotta get outside and get some air, this is way too nasty."

She ran off, and then decided to take a drive to Sugar Ice, her friend Liz's boutique and buy some clothes. She saw Sydney, Teagan, and Morgan. Morgan looked upset.

"What's wrong?" said Sara.

"Zack cheated on me with Jessica," said Morgan.

"Your boyfriend know how to fillet a cheating bastard and his slut?" said Teagan.

"Death is too quick, I say we use my blog," said Sydney.

"I say we call the other girls in the class, except for Jessica and Jenna," said Morgan.

"No killing, but by all means ruin his life," said Sara.

After she bought a couple little black dresses that she liked, she made the drive back to the clubhouse. She found herself stopped at a stop sign in front of a police van and several cars. Suddenly a guy in his sixties ran out and opened fire on the van. Sara had to duck to keep from getting hit. When the chaos subsided, she saw that her tires had been flattened by bullets and a couple going by on a motorcycle had been killed in the crossfire.

"Jesus," Sara muttered.

"Unlock me!" someone yelled.

She saw a cop handcuffed to the van and went over to undo the cuffs.

"Thanks," said the cop.

"Don't mention it," said Sara.

Hale soon came on the scene and asked Sara to come down to the station and answer some questions.

"Can I call for a tow first? It's a classic, I'm sure one of the rookies would make off with it," said Sara.

"I'd do the same myself," said Hale.

He would. That mustang was an all-American man's wet dream, but now it looked like it had seen battle. Hale wondered just how badly SAMCRO would flip when they saw that car. After someone from Teller-Morrow arrived to take it down there, Sara went down to the station with Hale, who then had to leave. As she was giving a statement, and a vague one at that, she saw Clay get brought in then Gemma soon after. They then got into a fight right there in the station.

"It's not my fault!" Clay yelled.

"And it's not my pussy!" Gemma yelled.

Sara couldn't believe it. Clay had cheated on Gemma.

"Holy shit," said Sara.

She was allowed to leave just in time to see ATF raid the garage. She had seen Hale leave earlier, and knew he was behind this. She had gotten a ride with Sam, who was more than eager to watch his twin get in Hale's face.

"This is a crime scene!" Stahl yelled.

Sam flashed his press pass.

"Freedom of speech bitch!" Sam yelled.

"Wow, that was personal," said Sara.

"She almost ruined my marriage when Blair and I lived in D.C.," said Sam.

Sara remembered. Sam had worked for the _Washington Post_ for years, and had had a big story on a corrupt ATF agent he was anxious to put on the front page. The agent's partner, a female, had made a fake tape that sounded like she and Sam had slept together, and had threatened to make the tape public. Sam had called her bluff, and Agent June Stahl had made good on her threat, and Sam had decided the only way to prove he hadn't been cheating had been two things: starting a family with Blair, and raising that family in Charming, because Blair had never wanted to go to Washington in the first place. So he had, but now the bitch was back. Sam and Sara walked right into the room used for Church, and Sara walked right up to Hale.

"You are a piece of shit," said Sara.

Sam grabbed his sister so she wouldn't get physical.

"Seriously man, I can only hold her back for so long, and even only if I want to," said Sam.

"Excuse me?" said Hale.

"You don't give a shit about what Charming is, all you wanna do is turn it into something it's not," said Sam. "You used to love this town, now you've turned your back on everyone you grew up with. Even Rachel thinks so."

"You don't wanna change Charming, you just wanna give it back to the Honorable Judge Asshole," Sara hissed.

"Don't you dare drag my father into this!" said Hale.

"Did I hit a nerve? I'm so sorry," said Sara. "Not!"

Hale walked away.

"You shut down SAMCRO the drugs will come into Charming!" Sam yelled. "My kids are done if that happens! You hear me you asshole?!"

"Sam, calm down!" said Sara.

"I can't," said Sam. "He shuts down SAMCRO, then the Mayans will bring in their heroin, and the Nords will bring in their meth. I've covered way too many stories of kids killed by druggies. I'd rather have SAMCRO around, because they don't participate in the drug trade."

* * *

Sara went back to the clubhouse after ATF left and ran into Half-Sack. She liked the kid. Reminded her of what a little brother would've been like if she had had one. She sat at the bar.

"What will you drink?" said Half-Sack.

"Tequila," said Sara. "When life is complicated, I reach for tequila."

"You can talk to me," said Half-Sack.

Maybe she could. He wasn't like most of the others. Course, when he was fully patched that could change in seconds.

"I can't believe Clay cheated on Gemma," said Half-Sack. "I'm shocked. I'm gonna visit Cherry later."

"You like her," said Sara. "You sure she likes you?"

"Yeah," said Half-Sack. "She didn't look at Clay like… like she looked at me."

"Young love, how sweet," said Sara. "I'm fucked."

"Why do you say that?" said Half-Sack.

"I'm too cynical," said Sara. "Uncle Bobby went through three wives, divorced them all. Jax has slept with too many women to count, Opie and Donna's marriage is hitting the skids, now Clay and Gemma… do you think Chibs and I are any different?"

She downed a shot, and poured herself another.

"Course!" said Half-Sack. "If he wasn't smitten, he would've hit some in Canada, but he didn't. You're also used to all this, because you grew up with it. I know I'm rooting for you two to stick together and handle whatever may happen."

"Thanks," said Sara. "Don't worry about the hazing. Stick it out and it'll pay off."

Chibs walked in right after Half-Sack left. He had seen the damage to Sara's car and was grateful that she was unharmed.

"Half-Sack seems to think we have a better chance than all the other couples around here," said Sara.

"I think he's right," said Chibs. "Jackie-boy told me what happened with Clay an' his mum. I'd never do that to you, luv."

They shared a kiss more passionate than any others they had shared before.

* * *

Cherry walked into the clubhouse, looking for Half-Sack. He was what she wanted. After what she had been through before, he was the kind of man she needed. A real man. She saw a man curled up on a couch with a brunette who looked very familiar. Seeing the white-gold hoops almost threw Cherry into a shock, because only the actress Sara Davis wore those.

"Some night, Chibs," said Sara, waking up.

She saw the girl standing near them.

"You're Cherry aren't you?" said Sara.

"You're Sara Davis aren't you?" said Cherry. "I saw a couple plays in Vegas. You're good."

"He's upstairs," said Sara.

She ran off.

"Who was that?" said Chibs.

"Half-Sack's girlfriend," said Sara.

* * *

Morgan, Sydney, Teagan, and the others drove until they got to Zack's house.

"Let's see how the cheating bastard likes what we have in store for him," said Morgan.

She grabbed the knife she had taken from the house and slashed his tires. He loved his car more than he had ever loved her, so she would destroy it with a little help from her friends. Sydney had written an article about how men who were unfaithful upped their chances of contracting STDs, and the article mentioned Zack's name like there was no tomorrow.

Morgan egged the car and put baloney on it. Later that day the baloney would roast on the car and take the paint off. She would find out because Blaze teased Zack, and the boys got into a fight that resulted in Blaze being merely bruised while Zack needed stitches. She had to wonder what exactly had caused Blaze to leave Belfast, as he never mentioned it.

Teagan then called the Wells residence after they had left. Jessica's mother picked up, because Jessica wasn't home.

"Hi, this is Susan calling from Charming Family Clinic," said Teagan. "I have the results of your daughter's pregnancy test. Could you have her call us back as soon as possible? It's important."

Teagan ended the call, and the friends exchanged high fives.

**Next chapter you'll see some more Chibs & Sara, as well as Aiden "Blaze" Finnegan... if you review.**


	11. Chapter 10: Prospect!

**Proving the boyfriend wrong can be funny, especially when Half-Sack is involved. Also, credit for the song lyrics is "All That Jazz" and "Hot Honey Rag" from the musical Chicago.**

**Chapter 10- Prospect!**

When school let out, Sara drove to Teller-Morrow, the radio tuned in.

"_Bones!" Jake yelled. "So many bones so little time. Forget skeletons in the closet, three were found off Route 44 half an hour ago!"_

"Holy shit!" said Sara.

* * *

Sara got a call from Sam.

"_Three skeletons unearthed! Can you believe this? Awesome!" Sam yelled._

Sara shut her iPhone and turned to Chibs.

"Three skeletons were found off Route 44, and my brother got the story so he's acting like a kid on Christmas," said Sara. "Also, Jake somehow found out and anyone with a radio now knows. Wait a minute, that's everyone in Charming."

"Sure the skeletons aren't us?" said Chibs.

"If they are, which I doubt, Sam wouldn't say anything, because he wouldn't want you guys in trouble," said Sara. "Same with Jake."

Chibs goaded Half-Sack with the punches, and Sara was having fun watching.

"Chibs get in with him!" said Sara.

"I'm too old," said Chibs.

"No you're not," said Sara.

"How is he doing?" said Jax.

"Great right hook," said Chibs.

"Sara, don't you have papers to grade or something?" said Clay.

"No, I just gave them a Shakespeare reading to vote on that they have to read for homework, written homework stinks," said Sara. "They went for the most violent one – _Macbeth_. That's on top of the scripts for _Grease_. Barnes was none too happy with my choice for the reading. He claimed it was a bad choice for morale."

"That's 'cuz Barnes is an old fart who kissed Judge Hale's ass back in the day," said Jax. "I'll bet your students love you."

"You're right on the money with both, and I also got five more students in my class 'cuz they wanted to take it," said Sara. "Besides, I wanna hear about the fight. I wanna watch Half-Sack beat the shit outta someone. I get the hint, though. See you guys later."

The new students were Veronica Sanders, her boyfriend Seth Duncan, Billy Jones, Hector Escobar, and Darren Chase. All of them were seniors. While Sara wasn't nuts about Barnes, she had an ally in her former history teacher and new friend, Jordan Michaels. She sat at a picnic table and got a picture message from Sam. All three skeletons on gurneys.

"Shit," said Sara.

Soon Tig and Chibs joined her, so she put her phone away. Soon Half-Sack had his beer and Cherry taken away, and Cherry had to go with Bobby.

"Lemme know if you need to be rescued Cherry!" said Sara.

Tig, Chibs, and Sara laughed.

"She will. Elvis doesn't know when to keep his paws to himself," said Sara.

Tig laughed so hard he almost fell off the picnic table. He then had to leave, and Sara got a text from Sydney.

_Go to my blog!_

Sara went, and was aware that Chibs was looking over her shoulder.

"Shit!" said Sara.

"What?" said Chibs.

"The skeletons are international now," said Sara. "Sydney wrote an article, pictures and everything!"

"Sara, how much does this girl look up to you?" said Chibs. "Look, it's one thing if this is your brother but your sister-in-law stumbled on some nasty shite and she has it online."

"So it is SAMCRO… shit," said Sara. "I'll call her and tell her she scooped Sam and it pissed him off."

"Clever one luv," said Chibs. "Now if only your cats would stop shedding all over my bed."

Sara laughed and called Sydney.

"Sydney, it's me. Sam's pissed 'cuz you scooped him, you gotta take that shit down! What? Are you shitting me? If the cops come with a warrant, we're both screwed! I'm coming down there to get it," said Sara.

She ended the call.

"She didn't use her camera, oh no! She used my digital SLR!" said Sara. "I gotta get it, Hale knows Sam has that story, my twin has been bragging all over the place! I went to high school with Hale. Everyone I went to high school with knows photography is my number one hobby! He'll get a warrant for the digital camera, and we're all screwed. She agreed to take it down, but I'm sure Hale's already seen it. Damn it!"

"It's not your fault, luv," said Chibs. "We'll go to your place and get the camera. Prospect! Keep jumping!"

"When do I stop?" said Half-Sack.

"When I get back!" said Chibs.

Chibs and Sara went to her house and found Sydney sitting on the steps with the camera in her hands.

"I should've asked," said Sydney. "You sounded pissed. I'm sorry. The story is off. You can go check if you like."

"I believe you," said Sara.

The couple went back to the clubhouse to find Half-Sack still jumping. Sara checked her camera.

"She's smart," said Sara. "Sydney erased them all before we got there. Even if Hale had gotten a warrant, all he would've found was my stuff."

"Aye," said Chibs.

* * *

Clay saw Sara and needed to talk to her.

"What do you know about Aiden Finnegan?" said Clay. "He submitted a job application for a mechanic's position at the garage. He seems like a good kid, and he put you down as a reference."

"He's kind of a bad boy, but it's restricted to school because I know he doesn't have a record, at least in Charming," said Sara. "I personally think he's a good kid, and he's good with cars. I caught him tooling under the hood of his T-bird one day after school let out. A rat got in the works and died, so he was pulling it out. The car ran fine afterwards."

Gemma called Aiden for an interview with Clay that day, and he drove over. The T-bird was a 1959 model, and had flames painted on the hood. The rest of the car was black with cream leather seats. Several of the Sons saw it and eyed it with interest. Clay led the kid into Gemma's office. Aiden was seventeen, and the leather jacket he was wearing wasn't out of place. When he did the interview, Clay noticed the Irish brogue in the teenager's voice as Aiden answered Clay's questions.

The kid definitely had a past, but he seemed a good fit so Clay hired him on the spot.

"Thank you, Mr. Morrow," said Blaze. "You won't regret it."

Later that day Clay found Half-Sack and Blaze in the makeshift ring. He turned to Tig and Bobby.

"Again?" said Clay.

"Prospect's got a worthy opponent there," said Tig. "New mechanic may be seventeen but he can fight."

Clay looked. Aiden had thrown a couple good punches.

It made the older man wonder just what had happened before the kid had come to Charming.

* * *

The atmosphere in the ring was crazy, but Sara loved it. She was standing right next to Chibs as he shouted. She couldn't help but shout too. It was contagious. Half-Sack won a round. Sara overheard Tig telling Half-Sack to take a dive because he and Chibs had bet on his opponent, which annoyed Sara.

She had bet a 10K on Half-Sack, knowing he had a good shot of winning if the last opponent was sloppy. Sara grinned to herself. The guys weren't the only ones who could take a big purse home. When the last guy came out, Sara knew she was going home with twice the money.

"He won't throw it," said Sara.

"Wanna put money on that luv?" said Chibs.

"Already did," said Sara.

"It's for the club, you're broke already," said Chibs.

Then Clay turned up with Cherry, and hugged her, which Half-Sack saw. He got so pissed he took it out on his opponent and knocked him out.

"Yes! Wooo! Half-Sack!" Sara and Cherry yelled.

Later that night, Chibs was annoyed for two reasons.

Half-Sack had won and now owed the club 35 grand.

Sara had walked away with 20 grand because Half-Sack had won.

He was more annoyed with the first thing, because the club had less than a week to make the full payment.

The next morning, he wasn't too annoyed because he would be seeing Sara perform tonight and was looking forward to it because seeing her onstage was probably something else.

He saw Gus sitting on him, and put the cat on Sara's side of the bed. He then heard Tig yelling about cat hair.

Apparently Victoria was shedding.

* * *

_Come on babe  
Why don't we paint the town?  
And all that Jazz…_

Chibs was shocked. He knew Sara could sing, but he hadn't known she was this good. Hell, she was great at the whole nine yards. Yes, seeing her onstage in that flapper costume was definitely something else.

_You can like the life you're living  
You can live the life you like  
You can even marry Harry  
But mess around with Ike  
And that's  
Good, isn't it?  
Grand, isn't it?  
Great, isn't it?  
Swell, isn't it?  
Fun, isn't it?  
But nothing stays_

_In fifty years or so  
It's gonna change, you know  
But, oh, it's heaven  
Nowadays…_

Soon after the play ended and all the actors bowed before the audience.

* * *

Sara had changed into her street clothes and exited her dressing room to find Chibs standing there. He had a bouquet of pink tulips for her.

"I'm glad you came," said Sara.

"You blew me away luv," said Chibs.

They shared a kiss before heading back to Charming.

* * *

A couple days later, Sara walked into the garage to find an ambulance.

"What is this?" said Sara.

"Surprise?" said Half-Sack.

"Holy shit!" said Sara.

Soon everyone was laughing at Half-Sack. The guys were about to walk out and find a way to get that last twenty grand when Sara produced an envelope from her purse.

"What is that?" said Chibs.

"Twenty grand," said Sara.

Jax took the envelope and counted the money.

"Twenty grand," said Jax. "Flush for the Irish."

"Later guys," said Sara.

Chibs followed her. He wanted to know why she had given them the amount they had needed.

"I had my fun with the betting, but you were beginning to moan about the payment in your sleep!" said Sara.

"You're crazy luv!" said Chibs.

They made out off and on for a couple hours then he got a call on his phone.

"I gotta go," said Chibs.

He gave her a kiss before he left. They left and came back with an Irish guy in the ambulance.

"See, Half-Sack?" said Sara. "It wasn't a bad idea after all."

Half-Sack grinned until one of the bikers told him to sweep up the cat hair Victoria had trailed all over the clubhouse.

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 11: Purgatory

**I stated in a prior chapter that things would become slightly AU when I begin writing the bits from the episode Better Half... one of those will be Cherry not committing her past indiscretions, only because I wanna see what would happen if she stuck around and Stahl hadn't gotten to her. The shit will definitely hit the fan elsewhere though, so have fun!**

**Chapter 11- Purgatory**

"Ew," said Stacy. "Backroom surgery, I gotta go see."

"Why would we wanna see that?" said Sara.

"I agree," said Cherry.

Gemma had gotten them all to go shopping for supplies with her, and they had all just gotten back. Cherry peppered Sara with questions about Chibs' medical expertise until Half-Sack whisked Cherry upstairs.

"Young love, so precious," said Stacy. "All my step-brothers scared the guys off."

"Same here," said Sara. "Course, we got our men. Let's play some pool."

They started a game, but had difficulty concentrating due to Cameron Hayes' screaming.

"I gotta rock and roll," said Stacy. "Paperwork is a bitch."

"I'll say," said Sara.

"Tell Juice I said bye, okay?" said Stacy.

"I will," said Sara.

The screaming got worse, so she followed Gemma in.

"Got the slug out," said Chibs.

"This is insane!" said Gemma.

"I agree with Gemma," said Sara.

"What are we gonna do?" said Juice.

"Just keep your finger in his ass!" said Chibs.

"Anything I can do to help?" said Sara.

"We're good," said Chibs.

"Gettin' down and dirty Sara?" said Tig.

"Very funny," said Sara.

Tara soon arrived, so Sara made the drive to the high school, Half-Sack following her on his bike. They both knew the drill. She would park, and he would only leave once she was safely inside the building. That day had gone smoothly, just like the others. Now that Sara was staying at the clubhouse, Tig had gotten her a gun.

It looked like Steven had actually left town.

Course, looks could be deceiving – which was what the Sons found out when June Stahl ruined everything.

* * *

"We go after the ones with the most to lose," said Stahl. "Job, family, and fame."

"They aren't," said Hale. "Tara and Sara aren't what you want."

"They've been at the clubhouse the last four days," said Stahl. "Sara Davis here is a gold mine. Her uncle is Bobby Munson and she went to high school with Jax and Opie."

"Stuff I already know," said Hale.

* * *

It was a Saturday, so Sara went to Liz's boutique to pay her friend a visit.

"There is a woman walking around your car," said Liz.

Sara looked and sure enough, there was.

"It's that ATF agent," said Sara. "Stool or something along those lines."

"Her suit is fugly," said Liz. "Either she's a man or Sara Palin on drugs."

Sara laughed before heading out to confront Stahl, Stool, whatever.

"Nice car," said Stahl. "Graduation present from your uncle Bobby Munson before heading off to UCLA, becoming quite the toast of the theater world, and being widowed before returning to Charming after your parents died. Isn't that right, Sara Davis-Sanchez? No, that would be Sara Davis. You changed it back after your husband was shot to death in a home invasion, taking a bullet for you."

"Who are you?" said Sara.

"Agent June Stahl, ATF," said Stahl. "You do know what your uncle and those friends of yours do for a living, right?"

"Yeah, they're mechanics," said Sara.

"I would think a woman as influential as you knows a lot more than that," said Stahl.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," said Sara. "I'd best get going, I have a busy day."

_Chicago_ would soon wrap up and the owner of the theater company now wanted to do _Cats_. It was a demanding production, which made Sara grateful she had ballet experience under her belt. She had a few weeks of leisure time before rehearsals started and she had gotten the role of Bombalurina in the production.

She drove to the clubhouse, doubling back a few times to make sure she wasn't being tailed. When she got there she told Chibs what had happened.

"I said nothing, I swear," said Sara.

"Ya never hafta convince me luv," said Chibs.

They shared a kiss, but were both unsettled. They had heard of Luann's arrest earlier that day. Was Stahl going after the women? Sara decided it was better to be safe than sorry, so she called Gemma and told her what had happened. Then when she was finished her phone rang.

* * *

Donna sat in the kitchen crying when she saw the '64 Mustang pull up. She ran out of the house and toward it like a beacon, throwing her arms around Sara as if she were a lifeline.

"Its okay, Donna," said Sara.

They went inside, stepping over the boxes Donna had packed.

"I can't do this anymore," said Donna. "I tried, but I can't even for the kids. I love him, but I don't love the club."

Sara did her best to comfort the woman who was like a sister to her.

"What do I do now?" Donna sobbed.

"I'll take you anywhere you need to go," said Sara.

Donna remembered she had said those exact same words to Sara when her dear friend had lost the love of her life. It must've shown on her face, because Sara then spoke.

"You've always been so kind to me," said Sara. "I could always tell you something and know I wouldn't be judged for it, even if it was something you didn't like. We've fought but never been mad at each other for long. We've been friends since the cradle. I've known you longer than the guys. Everything you've done for me, no matter how little, I've never forgotten. You're like a sister to me, and if you need to get outta Charming, I'll do it. I got my travel agent on speed dial. Just name the place and I'll take care of everything."

Donna remembered the night of John Teller's accident, and how the best friends had talked about their futures. Sara had become famous, but she was still Sara. She had still come back like she had promised all those years ago.

"I'm gonna stay with my mom in Oakland for a few days," said Donna. "Would Kenny and Ellie like the Keys?"

"The house is in Key West, on the beach," said Sara. "Who doesn't love the beach?"

When Donna mentioned the visit from Stahl, Sara looked troubled.

"I was right," said Sara. "She's coming after all the women. I gotta go, Donna. I gotta warn Cherry and Gemma, in that order."

The women exchanged a hug before Sara left for the nail salon. Cherry was on lunch, and the women talked outside. Turned out Cherry was on the run, but not from the law.

"My ex-husband," said Cherry. "He was abusive. He hit me. I divorced him but he tried to kill me. After the trial, I took off because I don't know if or when he's getting out. My real name is Rita, but I don't like remembering my life as Rita, I'd rather be Cherry. I'd never rat, I love Half-Sack."

Sara smiled at the younger woman.

"You're alright, Cherry," said Sara. "Get your butt back inside so you don't get a pink slip. I'll take you to my friend's boutique after you get out, okay?"

"Cool," said Cherry.

Cherry went back inside, and Sara drove around looking for Gemma. She found the matriarch at the supermarket.

"Have they gotten to you yet?" said Sara.

"No, and don't you worry about them sweetheart," said Gemma. "Your record's spotless, not even a speeding ticket."

As soon as Sara left the store, she saw Stahl leaning on her car.

"I didn't give you permission to lean on my car," said Sara. "You'll scratch it with your holster."

She also saw a male agent going through the glove compartment.

"Found something," said the male agent.

"Well well well," said Stahl.

She held two baggies in her hand. Sara saw with horror that one was filled with pot and the other was filled with cocaine.

She didn't do drugs, and Rachel hadn't in years, but even if she had her sister didn't have access to the car. As Stahl arrested Sara, only one thought flew through her mind.

_I've been framed! Oh, shit…_

* * *

Gemma saw the whole thing go down.

"Oh shit," said Gemma.

She noticed the agents didn't bother impounding Sara's car, which was odd. When she got outside, Gemma noticed the keys right there on the driver's seat. She knew then and there that Sara had been framed.

She had walked to the market, so she drove back in Sara's car so she could warn the guys after Stahl had tried tripping her up.

It would never work. Gemma had been in this life too long.

* * *

"They got both Luann and Sara on drug charges," said Clay.

"Ridiculous!" said Jax. "Sara never did that stuff, not even in high school or college. Hardest she ever did, does now, is booze. Damn ATF framed her."

"Aye," said Chibs. "She isn't into that stuff, it would make her mess up during a performance."

"Cherry got questioned at the nail salon after Sara's arrest," said Half-Sack. "ATF even caught Blaze on his way in this morning. He gave her a mean look and said he knew nothing then when she left I heard him mutter something in Gaelic that sounded like swears."

"He obviously knows what we are, he ain't stupid," said Clay. "Smart enough to stay quiet and out of our business, though."

"Questioning a high school kid," said Jax. "They must be desperate."

"Least he ain't a rat," said Clay. "What about the doc?"

They agreed Tara wasn't a rat, but the fact Stahl was using RICO was quite unsettling. Chibs knew Sara knew a lot, and that she knew about Canada and the gun money. Course, if Stahl didn't know they were dating that might help. Bobby came in. The feds were blocking all calls in and out of Stockton, so they couldn't call Otto and tell him about RICO, and they knew he'd try to help Luann somehow, so they had to send a message.

"What about Sara?" said Chibs.

"She knows you went to Canada and what for," said Tig.

"She wouldn't rat," said Bobby.

"ATF tried talking to Stacy," said Juice. "I don't think it's her first encounter with the feds either, she seemed to be way too good at dodging everything, not to mention they had nothing on her. Stahl was pissed!"

"Didn't you say her mom married the mob or something?" said Bobby. "That would account for past questioning by feds."

"Seems you found a smart girl, Juice," said Tig. "Hopefully she's smarter than you."

"Hey!" said Juice.

"That ATF bitch!" said Clay.

They decided to use Luann to send a message to Otto, and would find out what the deal was with Sara when they got there. Jax, Opie, and Chibs would go.

* * *

Sara sat in the interrogation room. Stahl had left to file paperwork then the door opened so she glared at whoever it was.

"It's only me," said Hale. "Calm down."

He was flipping through a file as he pulled the shades down in the interrogation room. He heard a hollow laugh leave Sara's mouth.

"So it's come to this," said Sara. "I choose Stahl's way and rat or I choose your way and perform sexual favors."

"Last time I checked, you didn't do drugs. That was Rachel, and she's clean now," said Hale. "I don't run around getting sexual favors on or off the job, but if Stahl sees what I'm planning to do, I won't get laid later."

"What are you planning?" said Sara.

Hale put the incriminating baggies on the table.

"Just had them tested by one of the science professors at the community college," said Hale. "Nothing in these except oregano and baking soda. Did you leave your car unattended at all today?"

"I went to Sugar Ice and visited Liz then we saw Stahl circling the car," said Sara. "She must've planted them and I had no idea."

"I can't charge her, she'll just deny it," said Hale. "I have the results, so the D.A. will be able to drop the charges, I gave him a call. Only problem is he went home so you'll have to spend the night here, but tomorrow morning I'll make sure you're let out of here as soon as possible."

"Why are you doing this?" said Sara.

"I'm helping a friend," said Hale. "If anyone's getting charged, it'll be Steven if we apprehend him. Jilted man stalking his famous ex and setting her up… I'd call that motive."

* * *

The three of them were in the bar.

"You ever get high off this thing?" said Tig.

"What's wrong with him?" said Piney.

"The list is too long my friend," said Bobby.

They started a fight to get the cops out of the station. The three of them had no idea that what they had just done had put Sara in grave danger.

* * *

While Opie kept a lookout outside, Jax and Chibs went inside with Unser. As Jax told Luann what she had to do, Chibs talked with Sara.

"You two make it quick," said Unser.

"I had no idea they would resort to this," Sara whispered.

"It's okay, luv," said Chibs.

They held hands and kissed through the bars.

"Hale got the charges dropped, I'll be out tomorrow," said Sara. "I think he's still scared of Sam. Sam struck fear into all the guys I went to high school with, with help from Jax and Opie of course."

"We sure did," said Jax. "Unser, will Hale deliver on this?"

"He will," said Unser. "He thinks jail is for those who are guilty, not innocent."

After they all left, Chibs knew what he would do tomorrow. He had known after going to Canada that he was in love with her.

He would tell her, and ask her to be his old lady.

* * *

Steven's lips curved into a smile.

He had been patient for a long time – the botched hit on Rachel had meant he had had to hide out. Also, Gerald had found him. Nasty bastard. Man didn't know when to quit.

He had been living in the woods, away from Gerald but he knew Gerald was close.

So he watched the cops leave to break up a bar fight, then the bikers leave, then the feds leave.

Then he put the silencer on his gun and snuck inside.

The third time would be the charm.

* * *

Sara paced in her jail cell. She was going nuts, because she could hear Hale and Stahl going at it like rabbits.

"Can you two turn it down?" said Sara. "I'm trying to sleep!"

"Hello, Sara," said a voice.

Sara's blood ran cold.

"Steven?" Sara whispered.

"One and only," said Steven. "Don't try shouting for help. No one's here. Your boyfriend already left."

Sara tried backing up, but Steven grabbed her by the neck.

"Shhh," said Steven.

He let her go and she tried running under the bed in her cell, but Steven fired two shots.

Both of them hit her in the chest.

* * *

When the cops got back, one of them smelled cordite.

"You smell that? Gunpowder," said the cop. "It's coming from the cellblock."

He went with another cop and they found Sara.

"Jesus Christ," said the cop.

The first cop opened the cell door while the second called for an ambulance. The first cop felt for a pulse. It was weak, but she was still alive.

* * *

The guys were all acting jovial about the women eventually being free. Stacy and Cherry were at the clubhouse, and all over their guys. Suddenly Unser arrived.

"I got good news and bad news," said Unser. "The good news is Hale was going to cut Sara loose tomorrow morning."

"You said 'was'," said Jax. "What happened?"

"Steven broke in, shot her twice in the chest," said Unser. "One of my guys called me so I went down. She's being rushed to St. Thomas as we speak."

"How bad?" said Chibs.

"You might wanna get down there as soon as you can," said Unser.

Bobby, Chibs, Juice, and Half-Sack rode to St. Thomas. Cherry had come on Half-Sack's bike, Stacy on Juice's. Opie had ridden to his house to break the news to Donna before they too showed up at the hospital. They were all met by Sam and Rachel. Donna was already crying. Sam walked up to Chibs.

"She's asking for you," said Sam. "Tara said she'd take you to where Sara was."

Tara waved Chibs over and the two of them went into one of the trauma rooms. Seeing Sara almost as pale as the white walls broke his heart.

"Chibs?" Sara whispered.

"Right here, luv," said Chibs.

He could tell that as much as she tried to hide it, she was in a lot of pain and every word she spoke was making it harder for her to draw breath. He was going to shred that bastard beyond recognition for doing this to her.

"They're taking me… to surgery soon," said Sara. "I… if I don't make it…"

"Don't say that," said Chibs. "They're gonna take the sluggers out and you're gonna be alright."

"There's money… and a letter… in an envelope… in one of your sweatshirts," Sara whispered. "Letter explains everything… if I die, read the letter."

She was taken to surgery minutes later, but not before Chibs gave Sara a kiss.

* * *

Everyone was in the waiting room when the P.I., Gerald, then arrived.

"I found the slime," said Gerald. "He's in a green tent out in the woods."

Jax nodded as Gerald handed him a map. Gerald then went to hold vigil with the others.

"We kill that bastard tonight," said Chibs.

**Also, one more thing... the bad boy Aiden Finnegan. he has a dark past of his own, and that will come up soon enough. as for what he looks like... think ryan atwood with black hair. my friend thinks it's badass. now assault my inbox with reviews!:p**


	13. Chapter 12: Manhunts And Vigils

**So I've gotten several demands for updates. Well, after finding ways to manage my muse, which is indefinitely hopped up on figurative crack and in possible need of rehab, here's an update. More updates shall come soon. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12- Manhunts And Vigils**

After meeting in Church, everyone but Piney and Half-Sack went into the woods to hunt Steven down. Piney stayed at the clubhouse and Half-Sack stayed at the hospital waiting for news.

**SOA **

"Green tent, green tent…" Juice muttered.

"Shut up," said Tig. "Once we find the bastard, whose gonna do him in?"

"Me," said Chibs.

He already had the safety off his gun.

"I want a piece," said Bobby.

"Do whatever you want, but I'm finishin' the bastard," said Chibs.

"Agreed," said Bobby.

"I'm in," said Jax.

"Me too," said Opie.

The rest decided to watch the bloody scene unfold.

**SOA**

Half-Sack heard the doctor come out.

"Are you all family of Sara Davis?" said the doctor.

Everyone present nodded. The doctor seemed sympathetic to their situation, and told everyone that while the surgery had gone well, Sara was still unconscious. After the doctor left, Sam went to visit his sister, Rachel called Blair and Liz, Stacy called Sophie and Skylar, and Donna started crying again, along with Cherry.

"Shit," said Half-Sack.

**SOA**

The Sons found the tent, along with a red pickup.

Bobby fired a round into the tent, and Steven screamed. Jax and Opie then dragged him out. Bobby's bullet had hit Steven in the leg.

"What are you doing?" Steven yelled.

"You never should've shot Sara," Jax hissed.

Opie held Steven down while Jax forced Steven's mouth open. Tig fired a shot in the ground and Steven peed his pants. Chibs then jammed his gun all the way in Steven's mouth. Jax let go and helped Opie hold Steven down.

Without a word, Chibs pulled the trigger. Jax and Opie jumped out of the way so they wouldn't be splattered with the dead man's brains.

The Sons got rid of the body and all Steven's belongings.

**SOA**

Half-Sack heard the ding of the elevator and saw Jax, Opie, Chibs, and Juice walk out. Half-Sack told them about Sara's condition. Chibs later visited her in ICU.

He almost lost it when he saw her lying motionless in the hospital bed. An oxygen mask covered her nose and mouth, and her face was so pale it made her normally dark hair look like it had always been black when in reality it was only dark brown. He pulled up a chair and took her hand in both of his, remembering how he had told her that he would never let Steven hurt her again. It made Chibs feel lousy. He loved her. It couldn't be her time. Not now.

**SOA**

At the house, Opie held a distraught Donna in his arms.

"I can't lose her, Ope," said Donna. "I can't lose you either."

She grabbed Opie and kissed him hard on the mouth. She needed to feel something, anything, bridge the gap between them even for a night so she didn't have to think about Sara lying unconscious in a hospital bed.

Opie placed Donna on the bed, and they ripped each other's clothes off in a frenzy.

"I need you," Donna whispered.

"I'm right here baby," said Opie.

**SOA**

Half-Sack and Cherry lay in his bed at the clubhouse after a few rounds of sex. Juice and Stacy did the same in the next room. Happy had come down when word of the shooting reached Tacoma, and had taken Rachel to the clubhouse so they could both get hammered. They too were lying in a dorm room after having sex.

All six of them were troubled by this recent turn of events, and all they wanted was for Sara to be okay so she and Chibs could be happy again.

**SOA**

Donna went by the hospital the next morning, and saw Chibs asleep on a cot. She took a chair, sat down, and talked to Sara. She heard Chibs wake up.

"Were you here all night?" said Donna.

"Aye," said Chibs. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No," said Donna. "We can both stay. It's two visitors max."

The two of them talked to Sara throughout the day, hoping their presence would somehow help her wake up.

Neither of them was willing to believe that she might not make it.

**SOA**

Chibs walked into Sara's room. Tara had been sitting in the chair he had been occupying for the last three days.

"Most of the staff is jealous that she has you visiting her all the time," said Tara. "I think the nurses are all just suckers for a good love story."

"What about you and Jackie-boy?" said Chibs.

Tara shrugged, getting up to leave.

"It's only been a few days since the shooting," said Tara. "She's stubborn. She'll prove the doctors wrong."

"I hope so," said Chibs.

Tara watched Chibs sit in the chair, take Sara's hand, and talk to her. Tara noticed he was speaking in Scottish Gaelic and didn't have to know the language to know Chibs had said something from the heart. Tara felt like she was intruding on something and was about to leave when she noticed Sara squeeze Chibs' hand. Both Chibs and Tara looked at each other, hoping it meant what they both wanted it to.

"Sara?" said Tara. "It's Tara, can you hear me?"

They both saw Sara's eyelids flutter and knew she was waking up.

"I'm going to get her doctor," said Tara.

After Tara left, Chibs spoke to Sara some more.

"Sara," said Chibs. "Open your eyes luv."

Chibs watched as Sara opened her eyes and looked right at him.

"Chibs?" Sara whispered.

**SOA**

After Tara had gotten Sara's doctor, Chibs paced outside her room waiting for whatever tests had to be done to be finished.

**SOA**

Sara sat in her hospital bed, glad that she was going to make a full recovery, at least that's what her doctor had said. She now had tubes up her nose instead of the mask, which made it easier for her to talk. She saw Chibs come in and smiled.

"I'm so happy you're awake, luv," said Chibs.

He couldn't get to her side fast enough, and they shared an embrace.

"I'm glad you're here," said Sara.

"Where else would I be?" said Chibs. "I love you, Sara."

Sara wondered if she was dreaming, but she knew that if this were a dream, she wouldn't be in the hospital.

"I love you too," said Sara.

They shared a kiss.

"I talked to Bobby, and he said it was okay if I asked you to be my old lady," said Chibs.

"My answer is yes," said Sara. "I'm getting the ink as soon as I get out of here."

They shared another kiss.

"Don't ever scare me like that again luv," said Chibs.

"Okay," said Sara.

**SOA**

She was able to go home a week later, and had reconciled with Tara during her stay which made Sara happy, because she needed all the friends she could get. As she took in the faces at her homecoming party, she realized one was missing.

"Where's Uncle Bobby?" said Sara.

After Jax filled her in on the arrest, she got the ink later that night. It would be a crow in flight on her inner right thigh, carrying the flag of Scotland in its talons. It wouldn't be visible unless she wore a bathing suit, so it would only be for her and Chibs the rest of the time.

That was exactly how Sara had intended it.

**Next chapter possibly up tomorrow.**


	14. Chapter 13: Blaze's Secret

**A/N: I'll be introducing another OC here, Liam "Zombie" Finnegan, older brother of my other OC Aidan "Blaze" Finnegan. Zombie is a new prospect. More on what happens with the brothers in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13- Blaze's Secret**

Blaze was having a cigarette break when he heard Kaitlyn pull up in her noisy clunker. He put out his cigarette and ran over but before he could direct her into the garage, her car made a sputtering noise and died. She got out and he pushed the car into the garage.

"What am I gonna do with ya?" said Blaze.

"Fix it?" said Kaitlyn.

"No prob, but what ya need is a new car Kaitlyn," said Blaze.

"I know," said Kaitlyn. "Kristina says I'll get one for graduation. Let's hope this piece of junk lasts that long."

Blaze laughed. He brought Kaitlyn to a picnic table and then went about fixing her car. He knew what was wrong with it, fixing it would be easy.

**SOA**

Jax saw Blaze working on the car. He then turned to their new prospect, Liam, whose nickname was Zombie because of a scar on his head that looked like a bullet wound.

"That kid right there, he's just a mechanic, so no talking about the club around him," said Jax.

"Aye," said Zombie. "Figures he'd be fixin' up cars."

"You know him?" said Jax.

"Aye, he's me brother," said Zombie.

**SOA**

"That thing needs to be junked," said Jax. "Get your girlfriend a new car."

"She's only a friend," said Blaze.

He later told Kaitlyn what was wrong with her car.

"I'll drop you off," said Blaze.

"What about Homecoming?" said Kaitlyn.

"I'll be home in time," said Blaze.

"Thanks, Blaze," said Kaitlyn. "You're a good guy. I don't care what the other teachers say."

"Davis, Parker, and Michaels are the only adults who don't judge us all on the past and our looks," said Blaze. "Hell, Davis even calls me Blaze from time to time. She rocks."

"I'm glad she's well enough to chaperone the dance," said Kaitlyn. "I know I'm not going, but it's all everyone seems to be talking about."

"I heard a rumor that I was nominated for Homecoming King," said Blaze. "I call bullshit on that one."

"No!" said a voice. "It's true!"

Josh and Sydney had showed up, arm in arm. Morgan and Teagan weren't far behind.

"Josh, whose babysittin' Dawn?" said Blaze.

A five-year-old girl ran out of Josh's car and jumped on Blaze. Her blonde hair was a mess and her big blue eyes widened at the site of everyone around her.

"Blaze, your sister is adorable," said Teagan.

"His name is Aiden!" said Dawn.

"Yer getting too heavy for this," said Blaze.

"We're teaching Zack a lesson," said Morgan.

"They won't vote for me, but I gotta wonder if that crown's big enough to fit his swelled head," said Blaze. "Or Darren's, 'cuz his head is swelled too."

"Blaze, that's why you deserve the crown," said Sydney.

Soon Shaena, Madison, Candace, Veronica, Seth, Billy, and Hector had arrived. Jax walked over and saw Blaze, his sister, his friends, and all the girls they were with.

"Which one is your girlfriend Blaze?" said Jax.

"None of them," said Blaze.

Jax laughed and shook his head before telling Blaze he was done for the day.

**SOA**

Blaze and the others sat at the picnic table, talking before they all took off to Morgan's house. She had a rec room in the basement, and they all played pool – well, most of them. Josh and Sydney, Seth and Veronica AKA Ronnie, Hector and Shaena, and Billy and Teagan were all making out.

"We got a couple hours, but then I think most of us have to get ready for the dance," said Shaena.

"Yeah," said Teagan.

"I'm not gonna win homecoming queen," said Morgan. "My brother's crusade is beginning to turn me into a social pariah. How do I get everyone to realize that I'm not on my brother's bandwagon? I don't mind having SAMCRO around."

"We got your back," said Teagan.

"Let's tell our deepest darkest secrets!" said Madison.

"Why?" said Josh.

"No, this is fun," said Morgan. "I got a bottle of tequila. If you don't have a secret, you gotta take a pull off the bottle."

She uncapped the bottle.

"Madison, you wanted to play this game, you go first," said Morgan.

She handed Madison the bottle. The fifteen-year-old promptly took a big gulp, which broke up the tension in the group. Kaitlyn went next.

"My parents are in jail for dealing," said Kaitlyn.

Candace took a gulp from the bottle then passed it to Shaena, who also took a drink. Sydney also took a gulp from the bottle. Ronnie, Billy, Hector, and Seth all took drinks.

"I idolize Sara, and I'm scared I'll disappoint her," said Teagan. "She's the best theater actress around, and I wanna be where she is one day."

"I want to be a lawyer, and I know my brother will hate me for it," said Morgan. "He's a male version of Jenna, it's disgusting. My brothers bought me that huge black Hummer with bulletproof windows, and U2 is my favorite band. I would rather have a Tessla, it's still fun but environmentally friendly."

"Jenna asked me to be her date, I turned her down," said Blaze. "I don't wanna be turned into a good ol' boy by Jenna Sanford on one of her merry good girl crusades."

They all laughed, but soon quieted waiting for the guys to tell all.

"I'm circumcised," said Josh.

"It's my turn to tell my secret," said Blaze.

"Don't," said Josh. "You don't have to do this, just drink the tequila."

"It's only fair I tell mine, but tell no one outside tha group nothin'," said Blaze. "You've all asked about my accent, and I told the truth, that I'm from Belfast. I don't remember much about when my life began to change, but my father would be gone for days at a time. My brother Liam and I were told by our mum to never mention the weekends our dad was away. Liam and I later found out by accident that our dad was a member of the True IRA. He had joined right after the leader, Jimmy, kicked someone out in '98. The summer before I started tenth grade, several members got arrested, my father included. Jimmy never trusted my mother and he tagged her a rat. I knew my mother, she loved my father and never woulda told the cops anythin', despite the fact she didn't agree with the way they did things."

Blaze quietly looked down at the bottle of tequila lying on the ground. When he was finished, he would have to drink what was left.

"The next day, Liam and I were just hangin' 'round the marketplace while mum was shoppin' and we were talkin' 'cuz Jimmy wanted him to join up and Liam didn't want to do it, because he said we were going to save up some money and head to the States and start over," said Blaze.

FLASHBACK

_Liam and Aiden decided after the heavy discussion to chase around some pigeons. The boys laughed and spotted a couple girls nearby._

"_I hope they didn't see us acting stupid," said Aiden._

"_Watch and learn, little brother," said Liam. "You won't have me around to teach you all this when I'm at Trinity College."_

_They laughed, and flirted with the girls. Out of the corner of his eye Aiden saw his mum wave to them to come back over. She got in her car. The car exploded._

END FLASHBACK

"All I saw was a big fireball," said Blaze. "My mum was dead. After burying our mum, my brother and I saw Jimmy at the cemetery. Bastard had the balls to lie about how sorry he was. We knew it was him, because she had had car trouble, and he had offered to fix it. Oh, he fixed it all right the murdering bastard. Liam took a year off from Trinity to take care of me, and we made a pact that after the two of us killed Jimmy, we'd head to the States and start fresh, because we already had enough money fer plane tickets and an apartment. We tracked him to a bar one night a year to the day our mum died, and the two of us went to waste him."

"Did you kill him?" said Kaitlyn.

"I hope you killed him," said Morgan.

"Someone tipped him off, I think it was his wife… at least I think she was his wife, her last name was different. She caught me makin' out with 'er daughter, who I'm still datin' via snail mail," said Blaze. "Liam had arrived under the guise of wanting to join the True IRA, as my dad was never released from jail and Jimmy thought my father had been loyal, when the truth is I think it was my father that was the rat all this time. Liam and I both arrived, guns at the ready – Jimmy had an assault rifle, Liam and I only had handguns. He emptied the whole thing out at us. Liam and I were both shot."

"How did you escape?" said Sydney. "Josh, do you know the girl's name?"

"I'm not allowed to tell," said Josh.

"That's the fun part," said Blaze. "See, he thought he had killed us both so he threw us both in the ocean. Liam an' I woke up on a beach an' somehow we dragged ourselves ta hospital. I don't remember how long I was there, but that was where I met Mr. Klein, whose wife was an old friend of my mum's. He brought me back to Charming, and now I tease Josh about his comic books, hang out with you guys, and work at Teller-Morrow because I wanted the extra cash without asking the Kleins for money all the time. Liam had ta stay in hospital longer 'cuz he got shot in tha head, but it somehow missed his brain entirely. He's livin' in Tacoma but he said he'd be movin' down 'ere."

**SOA**

When the seniors went to Homecoming, everyone went with their boyfriends except for Morgan and Candace, who went with Blaze.

"Damn you Blaze!" said Zack.

Blaze just laughed and led the girls to a table.

"Revenge is fun," said Morgan.

The three laughed. Blaze never won homecoming king, and he was glad – he had had enough of all these girls swooning all over him because he looked and acted like a rebel.

They would never be _her_ – and hopefully one day, he would be able to see _her_ again… the only one he loved.

**SOA**

The after-party at the Hale lake house had Morgan making out with the hot guy who had pulled up on a Harley.

"Want me ta beat up yer ex fer ye?" said Zombie.

"No, you're helping me get over him," said Morgan.

They soon got caught by Blaze, who was happy to see his brother. The three of them had a laugh about it.

"So are the two of ya datin' now?" said Blaze.

"Aye," said Zombie. "Means we gotta get rid o' that problem."

"What problem?" said Morgan.

Zombie handed Morgan a beer and she drank it.

**Little do the brothers know, the enemy of their enemy is in Charming. Next chapter either tonight or tomorrow.**


	15. Chapter 14: Losing The Best

**A/N: I meant to update sooner, but Memorial Weekend kept me busy. I'd say enjoy but this is one of the sadder chapters in this story.**

**Chapter 14- Losing The Best**

Sara went to Opie and Donna's house, and saw Kenny, aged five, and Ellie, aged seven, in the front yard playing.

"Hey you two!" said Sara.

"Sara!" the kids yelled.

They ran up to give her a hug.

"Be careful, she might still have stitches!" said Opie.

"No, I just got them removed!" said Sara.

She let Kenny and Ellie hug her.

"Did you get our get-well cards?" said Ellie.

"Yes I did, and they were beautiful," said Sara. "I brought you two presents."

"Presents!" said Kenny.

She produced a modeling plane set for Kenny, and a set of Bonne Bell lip balms for Ellie. Donna came out and saw everything.

"What do you two say?" said Donna.

"Thank you Sara!" said Kenny and Ellie.

"You're both very welcome," said Sara.

Sara walked over to Opie and Donna.

"So, what do you two want to talk to me about?" said Sara.

The three of them went inside. Opie and Donna filled Sara in on how Stahl had tried setting Opie up to look like a rat.

"We didn't want to tell you at your homecoming party," said Donna. "Opie and I did reconcile."

"That's good to hear, I didn't wanna see you two get divorced," said Sara. "You've been in love since we were all kids!"

The three of them laughed as Donna looked outside to make sure the kids weren't getting themselves in trouble.

"We were talking, and if something were to happen to both of us, we want you and Jax to take care of the kids," said Opie. "Rosen drafted a will and everything, Jax already knows."

"I don't want Mary taking care of them permanently," said Donna. "She would bail on them. I trust you and Jax."

"Speaking of Jax, look whose outside," said Sara.

Opie let Jax in. Soon Sam and Blair arrived, Jake and Liz not too far behind. Rachel came too, a big box of condoms under one arm and dragging Tara in with the other.

"What the hell, are we having a reunion?" said Donna.

"Looks like it!" said Sara.

They were all there, plopped in the living room. The kids had gone into the house and had gone upstairs.

"We've come full circle," said Jax.

"Sara, you have one of your cameras?" Blair joked.

"As a matter of fact…" said Sara.

They all laughed as Sara put a digital camera on the TV, set a timer on it, and ran back to join the others.

The picture of all ten of them together would be the last one ever taken because in three days, one of them was going to die, and then there would only be nine of the friends left.

None of them knew just what was about to take place, or just how sinister it was, but they would all be there when their friend left this world.

**Three Days Later**

Chibs rolled over and saw Sara was awake.

"You are amazin', luv," said Chibs.

"In bed or onstage?" said Sara.

"Both," said Chibs.

They began kissing.

"Chibs, as much as I would love to have sex again, and again, and again, I got to get to school," said Sara. "Barnes already suspects."

"Let 'im," said Chibs. "Jackie-boy told me that man's a buffoon."

"He didn't use swear words?" said Sara. "Wow, fatherhood's done wonders for Jax. I'm so happy Abel comes home tonight! With Christmas coming up in a few weeks, it's the best news ever."

"Christmas? Thanksgiving hasn't even happened yet luv," said Chibs.

"Christmas is my favorite holiday," said Sara. "Everyone is so happy in the month of December and kind to one another. There's just something about the spirit of the holiday that always made me happy."

"Aye," said Chibs. "So, what do you want for a gift?"

"Surprise me, I love surprises," said Sara.

Sara had no idea what to get for Chibs. Shopping for most of the SAMCRO men was difficult, except for Uncle Bobby because Elvis paraphernalia had always sufficed. She wanted to get Chibs something nice, not like with Jax and Opie where she bought them a bag each of beef jerky, because they were her friends and she could get away with it. She knew he liked porn – hell, they even watched it together – but she didn't think that was suitable either. Who gets their boyfriend of almost five months a porn DVD?

Then she had a light bulb moment and knew exactly what she would get him.

**SOA**

The period of class was spent discussing various characters in _Macbeth_. Teagan did an impersonation of Lady Macbeth losing her mind and freaked out the entire class, even Blaze. All the members of the class but Jessica had parts in _Grease_, because she hadn't tried out.

Blaze was Danny.

Josh was Kenicke.

Zack was Sonny.

Teagan was Sandy.

Morgan was Rizzo.

Sydney had tried out and gotten the role of Frenchy.

Shaena and Kaitlyn were the other two Pink Ladies while Jenna was the cheerleader Patsy. Madison was the slut from the rival school.

Several other students trying out had gotten the rest of the parts in the play.

After the day ended, Blaze drove down to his job at Teller-Morrow. Josh and Sydney drove to his house and made out, the other couples did the same. Morgan, Kaitlin, and Madison went to Morgan's and painted their nails. Zack and Jessica went parking. Jenna went home and did homework.

**SOA**

When night fell, Sara was helping Gemma put the food and drinks out. Everyone involved with the club and/or the garage had arrived. Blaze and Sydney had brought by a gift basket of baby items, which was apparently from most of the members of the class.

"Yeah, the people we're hanging out with all put something in," said Blaze.

"I made the gift basket, he's just carrying it," said Sydney.

That got a hoot of laughter going around.

"Thank you, both of you," said Gemma.

Chibs and Sara were arm in arm as the party was in full swing. It didn't go unnoticed by the teens.

"They make such a cute couple," said Sydney.

"Cute is not the word," said Blaze.

"Come off it Blaze!" said Sydney. "You could have some too. Jenna has a huge crush on you."

"Jenna is a goody two-shoes who wants to reform me into a good ol' boy," said Blaze. "I'll have none o' that, thank you very much."

Opie and Donna left, taking the kids home. Blaze drove Sydney home soon after. Sam, Blair, Jake, and Liz had been at the party, but now they were leaving because Kaitlyn was babysitting and they wanted to see their kids before bedtime. Rachel was also there, and noticed Tig leave around the same time Opie and Donna did, but didn't think anything of it.

She had no idea what Tig had left to do.

Tara and Jax were arguing upstairs, and Sara was draped all over Chibs so Rachel left the way she came – on foot through a shortcut that she knew would take her into town.

She walked to an intersection and saw Opie's truck. She was about to run over and say hi when a black van pulled up, and the driver emptied a gun into Opie's head.

The blare of the truck's horn was something Rachel would remember the rest of her life. She saw the van speed away, and two more cars pull up. She recognized them as belonging to her brother, and the other was Jake's. She ran over to the truck and saw something that would stay in her head the rest of her life.

The driver hadn't been Opie.

It had been Donna.

Rachel vaguely heard Tara's car coming to a stop behind Jake's as they all saw their fallen friend inside the truck.

Rachel shakily called 911.

**SOA**

Half-Sack and Cherry were doing a dance and laughing.

"You guys!" said Sara.

Chibs took her outside, and they began kissing. Unser then showed up. Sara saw he had the exact same face as he had had the night he had spoken of John Teller's accident – and were those also tears in his eyes?

"Get everyone outside," Unser whispered. "I have bad news."

Everyone came outside.

"Donna was shot and killed in a drive-by half an hour ago," said Unser.

Sara heard those words and felt as if something inside her had irrevocably shattered.

Donna… Donna… her best friend, Donna… dead?

She felt as if she were watching a movie as she and Chibs boarded his bike, following Jax and Clay to Opie's house, because Jax had told Unser to let them take care of telling Opie what had happened.

Opie followed them in the car.

"I thought you took the truck," said Sara.

Clay heard the words leave Sara's mouth, but realized that like Tig, Sara hadn't seen the couple switch keys at the last minute.

No one was prepared for the carnage that awaited them at the crime scene.

The back of Donna's head was covered in blood, and her body lay on a sheet of yellow tarp. Opie fell to the ground next to his dead wife and lost it. Sara felt tears coming down her cheeks. One of them landed on the yellow sheet near Donna's body. Suddenly standing on her own two feet was too difficult. She was aware of Chibs taking her in his arms and making sure she didn't have to look anymore.

"I'm right here, okay luv?" said Chibs. "I'm right here."

Jax pulled Opie off Donna's body and the four of them left. Sara didn't remember when she arrived at the clubhouse, or where Opie was.

**SOA**

Hale saw Sara, in all her grace and poise, break right there when she had arrived. He saw her look down at her best friend, and wished she hadn't because when she looked back up, she sent a glare in his direction that told him something.

The old Sara was gone, and someone new had taken her place.

Someone who wanted revenge.

He saw Stahl and glared at her.

The woman was a spider trapping people in her web.

**SOA**

Sara sat next to Chibs and found herself drinking shot after shot of vodka.

She needed to erase the numbing pain that had a firm grip on her heart and the vision of her oldest friend and confidante lying dead in the street.

She couldn't remember when Chibs eventually realized she had had too much and he cut her off, or when he carried her upstairs.

Yes, it was good not to remember – at least for tonight.

**Review por favor!**


	16. Chapter 15: Changes

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15- Changes**

When Sara woke up the next morning, the hangover she had did nothing to keep last night's memories at bay and Donna's death came back to her in waves.

"It's all my fault," Sara whispered.

"No, it's not," said Chibs.

She had had no idea he was already awake.

"I gotta go see the kids, Kenny's too young to know what's going on, he doesn't know why his mom never came home last night," Sara whispered. "I should've protected her, that's what friends do."

"She knew you had her best interests at heart, luv," said Chibs. "We talked a bit when you were in the hospital. She didn't think I was so bad."

Sara nodded. She heard a knock at the door and immediately dove back under the covers. Chibs left for a moment than came back with a cup of coffee.

"Prospect brought it," said Chibs.

"Thanks," said Sara.

They went downstairs after getting dressed. Jax was getting on his bike to see Opie.

"Wanna come?" said Jax.

"Sure," said Sara.

"I'm stayin'," said Chibs. "Tell Opie we send our blessins'."

"No prob," said Sara. "Love you."

Jax watched them kiss before Sara got on the back of his bike. They took the long way before they arrived at Opie's.

**SOA**

Tig saw Jax and Sara leave the clubhouse.

"How is she?" said Tig.

Chibs shook his head. Tig proceeded to down a full beer in one gulp.

**SOA**

Jax and Sara both shared a hug with Opie. Sara knew how Opie felt right now, because she knew how it felt to have someone ripped away in such a cruel manner. Opie's situation was, in Sara's opinion, sadder than her own because she and Ramon had never had kids that she had had to explain it to. Ellie cried off and on, and Kenny was too young to comprehend the situation, just like Sara had thought. Opie was blaming himself. Jax and Sara watched as he pushed Kenny's swing. Ellie got off hers and threw herself into Sara's arms, crying again. Jax watched Sara hug the girl and try to comfort her somehow. Ellie then went back to the swing set after she had calmed down.

"You'd make an amazing mom," said Jax.

"No I wouldn't," said Sara.

"I've seen you around kids," said Jax. "You're always very good with kids. Even Abel likes you."

They left soon after.

**SOA**

Sara went to L.A. and spent five grueling hours under the stage lights as Bombalurina. Later on, she had an interview with _Theater Magazine_ along with several other people in _Cats_. She knew everyone in the theater world thought she was a big deal because she had gone from a small town to being a star. Truth was she had busted her ass just like everyone else. The people in _Cats_ definitely hadn't slept their way into the production. This was one of those musicals where only talent would suffice.

**SOA**

Jax knew.

He knew deep down in his soul what Clay had ordered Tig to do, and what had gone wrong.

He just wished he didn't, because this now meant telling Sara that Donna's death had been at Tig's hand.

**SOA**

Blaze dove into the pool, the cool water feeling good after tinkering under the hood of the T-bird in the hot sun. Josh sat in a chair and sketched a new scene in his latest comic strip as Blaze resurfaced.

"How's your brother doing?" said Josh.

"He's doing Morgan Hale," said Blaze. "Loves Charmin' an' bein' a prospect for SAMCRO."

Josh laughed, because he knew Morgan's family was going to be in the psych ward at St. Thomas if this kept up.

"Did you hear what happened?" said Blaze.

"Hear what?" said Josh.

"About Mrs. Winston," said Blaze.

"Yeah, I heard about Mrs. Winston," said Josh. "Scary shit. Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Whatever you want," said Blaze.

"I know that SAMCRO took you under their wing," said Josh. "Are you thinking of prospecting after we graduate?"

Blaze shrugged and got out of the water. Josh noticed his good friend and adopted brother's back had a lot of scars.

"How did you get those?" said Josh.

"That Irish bastard," said Blaze.

**SOA**

Jax and Tig brawled in the safe house.

He couldn't look at Clay or Tig the same anymore.

Not after what they had done.

**SOA**

Sara frowned. She couldn't reach Jax on her phone. Oh well. She had to get ready, see Kenny and Ellie before the funeral. Make sure Opie was doing okay for the sake of his kids, at the very least.

Soon everyone was at the cemetery.

It was just like that awful time when John Teller had died.

Only Uncle Bobby wasn't there, so she could lie that she was okay like he had done fifteen years ago.

She looked up, hearing the roar of motorcycles – the club with other charters was escorting Donna to her final resting place. Jax wasn't there. Where the hell was he?

**SOA**

It seemed everyone in Charming was there to pay their final respects for Donna.

As the priest spoke, Sara saw Jax out of the corner of her eye. He looked like he had been in a fight. She then saw Tara, his cut in her hands. As Sara watched her put it back on him, she knew that they were back together.

It made Sara happy, because despite her initial anger with Tara when they had first seen each other again, Sara was past it and wanted them to be happy.

She also saw Happy kissing… Rachel.

**SOA**

At the funeral reception that took place at Opie's, it was pretty quiet. Later that night Jax showed Sara the book his father had written.

"Why are you showing me this?" said Sara.

"So you know you can read it anytime," said Jax. "If something ever bothers you about the club, just look through it."

He knew once he told her – because he couldn't not tell her – she would need some sort of closure. His late father's manuscript would help.

**SOA**

Chibs walked with Sara, wishing she would say something, anything.

"Take me on a ride," said Sara.

They rode around some of the off streets of Charming, and Chibs stopped at a small grassy area in the woods that had a huge lake. Sara looked up and saw a huge rope tied on one of the trees.

"Oh my god," said Sara. "I know this place. I used to come here with my friends all the time… Sam tied that rope on, Jax and Opie tested it. We all used to skinny-dip!"

She heard a splash behind her. She looked in the lake to see Chibs standing in the water and saw all his clothes strewn in the grass.

"Come join me, luv!" said Chibs.

She immediately began removing her clothes striptease-style.

"Enjoying the show?" said Sara.

"Yes!" said Chibs.

Sara laughed, removing the remaining articles of clothing she had on and jumping in.

"That's the first time I've laughed since… you really know how to cheer me up," said Sara.

"I don't like seeing you sad luv," said Chibs.

"Only you would be serious while skinny-dipping," said Sara.

They could see the stars and the full moon where they were. Chibs pulled Sara into his arms and kissed her greedily. She eagerly returned the kiss.

She wanted to feel something other than sadness, other than being numb.

She wanted to throw her middle ground to the wind, and embrace all that being Chibs' Old Lady was, like having sex right here and now in the lake.

The kiss grew more passionate. Sara wrapped her legs around Chibs' waist as he left kisses on her neck that she knew would leave hickeys tomorrow morning, and yet she didn't care. When they went all the way, it was more intense than Sara had ever known.

"Oh, Chibs," Sara moaned. "Don't stop!"

They screamed each other's names over and over that night.

**Review, por favor!**


	17. Chapter 16: Two Months Later

**A/N: I wanted to tweak this chapter a little bit before posting it, and I'm happy with it so here it is! I'd say enjoy, but it's more angst on the horizon with the events of season 2 starting here.**

**Chapter 16- Two Months Later**

It was almost the end of January and everyone in Charming was happily embracing the new year so far.

Bobby was going to get released from jail, and everything was supposed to go back to normal.

Little did they know…

**SOA**

Rachel was walking around the restaurant looking forward to the drive to Tacoma later that day when she saw Jacob Hale, David's older brother, sitting with two other men. David held up a card one of the men passed him, Rachel thought the man who had passed the card had skinhead written all over him, literally, considering all the tattoos he had.

"League of American Nationalists," said David.

Rachel walked into the back and called Bobby.

She had a bad feeling about these people.

**SOA**

Morgan then walked in soon after Rachel had ducked in the back, and saw her brothers.

"Junior! Davey! Hey!" said Morgan.

"Ethan, this is Morgan Hale, my younger sister," said Jacob. "Morgan, this is Ethan Zobelle and A.J. Weston."

"Hello," said Morgan.

"It is very nice to meet you," said Zobelle. "How about you sit down with us? Tell my friend Weston and I what you think about being a young woman growing up in Charming and the changes you would like to see."

"As lovely as that sounds, I've made prior plans with friends and am obligated to keep them," said Morgan.

She peeled out of there. Those guys had 'sleaze' written all over them and she had a bad feeling about them, which was confirmed when her brothers stormed out yelling about neo-Nazis. She couldn't believe Jacob was doing this to get rid of SAMCRO. David wasn't nuts about it, which made her grateful.

However, they still weren't in agreement about the fact that Morgan welcomed the MC's presence, and David rolled his eyes when the bikers drove by as he was about to start his cruiser because Morgan gave them the thumbs up and one of them, possibly Jax, acknowledged it.

"Can you drop me off at the market? I wanna buy some stuff," said Morgan.

"What stuff?" said David.

"The usual," said Morgan.

He dropped her off and she went inside, and he realized he had no idea what "the usual" was. She didn't take long to come out. He saw Sydney pull up in her Jeep Wrangler with Teagan. David saw Teagan crawl in the back.

"Morgan, need a lift?" said Sydney.

David saw Morgan eye the cruiser, then her eyes went to her friends.

She couldn't run to the Wrangler fast enough.

When the car took off with the three girls inside, David felt like he had been slapped.

**SOA**

Everyone gathered for Bobby's homecoming. Sara and her siblings had arrived, along with Blair. Blair saw a sweetbutt and her jaw almost hit the floor.

"Is that woman naked?" said Blair.

"Probably," said Sara.

Suddenly Ethan Zobelle and A.J. Weston arrived with some flunkies and tried intimidating Clay.

Sam and Blair only stayed until Bobby arrived, gave him a hug, and left to be with their kids and prepare for the next day.

Rachel and Sara left soon after with Stacy and Cherry, the last two were now roommates.

**SOA**

Sam watched Blair tuck their children into bed and smiled. He watched Rachel go to her bedroom, slightly tipsy, and heard a noise as she collapsed in the bed. He laughed, and watched Sara enter her darkroom.

Then Sam left.

He barely missed Chibs biking towards his house in the opposite direction and almost ran off the road to avoid hitting him.

Damn road was way too narrow in this part of town.

**SOA**

Sara was developing pictures when she heard the roar of a motorcycle, so she quickly put her photos in the stop bath and left the room, running down the stairs to see Chibs sitting on the steps.

"My brother won't let me make copies of keys and yet he leaves the door open at night," said Sara. "He may be my twin but I'll never understand him."

She opened the screen door and took a seat next to Chibs.

"Speaking of the devil, I think he took off to the _Gazette_ again," said Sara.

"No," said Chibs. "I saw him drive off towards an abandoned church. The road is so damn narrow over there, he almost hit me."

"Jeez," said Sara. "He better not, I'll have to kill him."

They laughed then Chibs' eyes grew serious.

"Would ya want ta move in with me luv?" said Chibs.

"Yes," said Sara. "Cats and all?"

"I love your cats, and I love you more," said Chibs.

They shared a kiss before heading their separate ways for the night.

**SOA**

Sam had only wanted to dig up some dirt on L.O.A.N.

He hadn't expected to stumble upon what he did.

The first thing he noticed was Gemma Teller-Morrow tied up to the fence.

The rest he averted his eyes from, but it was seared permanently into his mind. He ran over, hoping to get them away from Gemma somehow. He couldn't believe this. He knew Gemma, had sat in her kitchen as a kid eating homemade cookies with Jax and Opie. He wasn't a Son but there was no way he was going to stand for this. He walked back to his car and grabbed a tire iron from the trunk.

"Assholes!" Sam yelled. "Why don't you pick on someone who can actually fight back?"

"Gladly," said A.J. from behind his mask.

Sam suddenly realized he was outnumbered three to one, the odds weren't good even with the tire iron.

"Oh shit," said Sam.

He deflected most of their punches and managed to break A.J.'s nose with the tire iron.

"Who's next?" said Sam.

"Who do you think you are, a hero? There's three of us and one of you, we'll kill you," said A.J.

"I got a tire iron, I can crack your skulls like eggs," said Sam. "I may not be a biker, but it doesn't mean I won't kill you. Don't think I don't know what you did to that woman."

He hit one of the guys over the head to prove it. The Aryan fell to his knees, clutching his head. A.J. and the other Aryan rushed Sam, tossing the tire iron away and beating him up. After the Aryans were done with Sam, they saw someone driving by. It was a jock from the local high school. Realizing he had seen everything, they chased after him and ran him off the road…

**SOA**

Zack Cooper was pinned in his car.

The last thing he saw before he blacked out and his car exploded was his wallet picture of Morgan.

**SOA**

Sam saw the explosion and felt the color drain from his face as he anonymously called 911. He knew who's car that was.

"I'm gonna get you down," said Sam.

He found the tire iron and pried the chains so Gemma could slip out. He turned around so she could pull her jeans back up.

"I won't tell anyone what happened. I swear on my family and I swear on my life," said Sam.

"How bad did they hurt you?" said Gemma.

"My nose and my arm are definitely broken," said Sam. "I think they got me in the head a few times, but I'll be okay."

"How did you find this place?" said Gemma.

"One of those guys sent the Gazette a message," said Sam. "They wanted to talk to the paper about their plans for the town, I went because it just seemed fishy and I thought I might uncover someone smuggling drugs or hookers. I saw your car on my way over here. I'll drive you to it."

"No!" said Gemma. "I… I can't have anyone knowing. Please, just… you've been good to me tonight, just… let me go my own way, I'll walk home."

Sam took in Gemma's fragile mental state and knew she'd never make it. He waited for her to get a head start and went back to his car. Once he was sure she was out of sight, he made a phone call.

"Charming PD, Unser please. I'd rather not give my name. I spotted a black Cadillac, I think I know who the owner is."

Sam rattled off the license number then hung up, his head pounding from the beating he had sustained earlier.

Everything went dark.

**So, was anyone expecting the cheating jock to get burned literally, or for the journalist to show off his balls figuratively? Reviews are love, so review por favor!**


	18. Chapter 17: Not Okay

**A/N: I know this is short, and I'm sorry. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 17- Not Okay**

Sara woke up with a big grin on her face. She was going to be living with Chibs. She had to tell Sam, she wanted to tell her brother first.

When she looked out her window, she saw that her brother had never come home last night.

"Odd," Sara muttered.

She went to school and taught her class like she normally did, and Morgan asked to stay a few minutes.

"I need someone to talk to," said Morgan.

"Sure," said Sara.

Morgan sat at a desk closer to the bigger teacher's desk Sara had. Morgan noticed the standard teacher paraphernalia, along with posters on the walls that Sydney had told her were photos that Sara had blown up to that size. On her desk were pictures of family and friends. Morgan also noticed a picture of Sara with that biker she had seen her with that time during the summer.

"You're still with him?" said Morgan. "I think that's hot."

"You and most of the students here," said Sara.

"Everyone thinks I want what my brothers want, to get rid of SAMCRO," said Morgan. "I don't, I like that they're here. I'm used to walking around and seeing one of the guys on a bike. They aren't so bad, I'll wave and sometimes they wave back. Hell I'm even dating Zombie, one of the prospects. Course, my brothers hate me now too, because I wanna be a lawyer, and David thinks I'm gonna wreck everything. Why can't they just shove it? They're gonna turn me into a social pariah!"

"You just gotta be a bit more creative is all," said Sara. "I was the queen bee in high school, and had the worst trouble getting a boyfriend because between Sam, Jax, and Opie, they cockblocked plenty of suitors – so I snuck around on them."

"So that's how you got with my brother all those years ago," said Morgan. "One thing hasn't changed since then – you're still nice. I think if you and David had stayed together, you would've turned into someone I wouldn't like, 'cuz I don't like my mom or sister-in-law much. Mom drinks, Sis-in-law pops pills."

Morgan then got in her Hummer and drove to Teller-Morrow to visit Zombie and Blaze. Zach had been run off the road and killed by an unknown assailant. From what Morgan had heard, Jessica had been fooling around with Darren behind Zach's back. It made Morgan mixed-up about how to feel, especially since she had been dating Zombie since the morning after Homecoming, when he helped her sober up and told her he thought she was pretty.

As she approached the garage, she had no idea what to do – Zach had broken her heart, and now her brothers were turning her life upside down.

Maybe Blaze and Zombie would be able to help her out. Both brothers always gave good advice.

**SOA**

A student with car trouble saw Zombie and Morgan making out at Teller-Morrow.

Maybe Morgan wasn't onboard with her brothers after all.

**SOA**

When Sara got out of school, she had several missed calls on her iPhone from colleagues of Sam – he was missing. Blair had the same calls, and was close to being a mess until Sara told her sister-in-law and friend that she would handle it.

She knew the cops wouldn't look unless he was missing 24 hours, and what if he was dead by then?

She drove down to Teller-Morrow and saw Chibs joking around with Tig about something.

"What's wrong luv?" said Chibs. "You drove in here like a demon."

"Sam is missing," said Sara. "I can't find him anywhere. He never came home last night."

"Maybe he's on assignment?" said Chibs.

"No, his colleagues called Blair then they called me," said Sara.

"A'ight," said Chibs. "You stay. I saw where he went, and I don' want you gettin' hurt luv."

Chibs took his bike and looked around where he had seen Sam last.

He found the journalist in his car, parked near a stretch of abandoned tracks.

The man had clearly received a beating.

"Chibs!" said Sam. "What's up?"

"You're bloody my friend," said Chibs. "Who did this?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," said Sam. "I would've driven back already but it's hard with only one good arm and a bloody nose. Assholes knocked me out."

"More than one?" said Chibs.

"Got me from behind, but I heard more than one voice," said Sam. "I think I can make it back to town."

Chibs followed Sam, making sure the other man got back to Charming without passing out behind the wheel and escorted him all the way to St. Thomas. Tara came out and had a shocked look on her face.

"What happened?" said Tara.

"My career got me beat," said Sam.

"I can see that," said Tara.

"He thinks he's funny, Tara," said Chibs.

"The Davis siblings are wiseasses and all think they can take care of themselves," said Tara.

When Sara, Rachel, and Blair arrived, they were all ticked at Sam.

Sam had a moderate concussion, a broken nose, and a broken arm.

"Least it's not the arm I write or type with," said Sam.

Sam would have to stay the night for observation. When Hale came by to question him, he told Hale he saw nothing.

"You want SAMCRO to handle it," said Hale.

"No, I just didn't see who jumped me you sonofabitch," said Sam.

After Hale left, Sam had a flashback of what had happened to Gemma.

He ran to the bathroom and vomited.

**SOA**

Sara went to visit Gemma, who she had heard had been in a car accident that morning.

"Hey Gemma," said Sara. "How ya feelin'?"

"I'm okay," said Gemma.

"My brother got beaten up pretty bad last night," said Sara.

Gemma suddenly remembered Sam. He had been beaten up by the thugs who had raped her.

It had looked like they had killed him.

"He alright?" said Gemma.

"He'll be out of the hospital tomorrow with enough painkillers to kill an elephant," said Sara. "So yeah he'll be fine."

"That's good," said Gemma.

After Sara left, Gemma sighed in relief that she hadn't gotten Sam killed.

**SOA**

That night was move-in night.

However, as the Sons helped Sara unpack various boxes a couple things happened.

The first was Tig happening on the box containing Sara's collection of porcelain dolls, which caused the biker to discreetly walk outside so the other members wouldn't see how grey his face had become.

The second was Jax and Clay getting into an argument that turned physical and went outside. Everyone ran outside to watch.

Sara had to wonder what the hell was going on between those two. It had started right after Donna's death…

**Review por favor!**


End file.
